Mi Bella Durmiente
by anamore
Summary: Bella ha estado en coma por 6 años y, de pronto un día, contra todos los pronósticos, despierta. ¿Realmente la odiosa Rosalie está colgada del brazo de su hermano Emmett y Alice acurrucada contra un chico en el sofá? ¿Dónde rayos está Edward? AU/Fluff
1. Despertando

Summary: Bella ha estado en coma por más de 6 años y, de pronto un día, contra todos los pronósticos despierta… ¿Realmente la odiosa Rosalie está colgada del brazo de su hermano Emmett y Alice acurrucada contra un chico desconocido en el sofá? ¿Y Edward? ¿¿Dónde rayos está Edward? AU. OOC.

**UNO  
**

Hay situaciones y lugares en los que me siento fuera de lugar… Es como si no fuera yo o si, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, estuviera en donde no debiera, aunque, bueno, eso no pasa con frecuencia y cuando sucede, sólo es como por un segundo al ver a quiénes tengo a mí alrededor.

Sin embargo, particularmente hoy me siento más rara que de costumbre, con una energía que nunca creí que tuviera y mi respiración menos superficial.

Un extraño 'bip' repitiéndose una y otra vez estaba molestándome mucho y aún no sabía de dónde provenía, no me preocupaba mucho sin embargo, porque de fondo se escuchaba a Mick Jagger cantando 'Hole in my Soul', mi favorita desconcentrándome del molesto sonido…

Ahora, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en apartar el calambre que me recorría por toda la columna y… En identificar por qué rayos Alice hablaba de… ¿qué demonios es Project Runway?

Justo estaba por preguntar cuando todas las voces cesaron y una, con una cadencia bastante familiar me llamaba.

"¿Bells?"

No respondí. Estaba más concentrada en saber como rayos mis ojos demoraban tanto en abrir y el extraño 'bip' me mareaba con pitidos más insistentes.

Después de un esfuerzo titánico logré abrirlos… para cerrarlos un segundo más tarde.

Jodida claridad.

Un revuelo se armó y oí como llamaban a un doctor Carter, los pitidos me taladraron los oídos y un par de llantos femeninos resonaron por toda la estancia mientras una mano enorme y algo callosa tomaba mi mano derecha fuertemente casi parándome la circulación. Iba a protestar pero entonces escuché nuevamente la voz diciéndome "Bells, ésta vez no te vas a salvar".

Fue entonces cuando supe que estaba en problemas. Era Emmett, mi hermano.

Y nunca, en todos mis años de vida, le había conocido ese tono.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que es poco, pero no quería poner mucho más porque todo se irá desarrollando a su tiempo jejeje... De todas formas, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión porque es mi primera historia y quisiera saber que les parece... Aviso desde ahora que estoy haciendo parciales finales y los terminaré apenas el martes así que, lastimosamente, no podré tener nada hasta entonces, vale?? pero prometo recompensarlos porque entraré en vacaciones y entonces todo el tiempo será para mi muahahahahah...**

**bueno, no siendo más.... espero sus comentarios ^^**


	2. Enfrentando la Realidad

**II**

**Enfrentando la Realidad**

Los siguientes 5 minutos fueron, ciertamente, nada comparándolos con la misma escenografía, los mismos personajes –que había logrado identificar como mi mejor amiga Alice, Emmett, una odiosa chica llamada Rosalie y un tal Jasper, según oí que no me sonaba de nada -, excepto por, al menos, media de docena de enfermeras y algún idiota con una linterna que estaba apuntando directamente a mi iris haciéndome ver luces de colores sin tener alguna clase de droga alucinógena en mi venas.

Quise gritar 'estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de agua', pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue "agua, ya".

Y era el día de 'Simón dice' porque Emmett, salió escopetado hacia la puerta sin siquiera pedírselo.

Ahora, hay dos cosas que me estoy preguntando justo en este instante.

Uno. ¿Por qué rayos hay chicas llorando?

Y dos. ¿Quién rayos puede apagar el maldito 'bip' que me está volviendo loca?

Sí, lo sé… Un poco extrañas las inquietudes teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano mayor me acaba de amenazar, tengo un doctor jugando a dejarme ciega con su linterna de mentiras y hay un montón de cables conectados a mí.

"Fascinante" fue lo único que oía de la boca del tipo de la luz apuntando mis ojos.

"Mmm… Doc, creo que tenemos un problema aquí" dije luego de tomarme en menos de un minuto 4 vasos de agua y, a pesar, sentir mi boca totalmente reseca.

El doctor Carlson o como sea que se llame, me vio directamente retirando la linterna, dejándome parpadear un poco y sin pensarlo, volteé buscando el enorme cuerpo de Emmett que cubría el lado izquierdo de mi cama y le solté "Em, ¿Qué demonios hago yo en un hospital?"

"Bueno, Bella, verás… hay unas cuantas cosas que han cambiado…" dijo enredándosele un poco la lengua y rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

"Y ¿por qué luces tan diferente? Es decir, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?" ataqué sintiéndome estúpida por no haberme percatado antes del cambio en mi propio hermano.

¿De qué rayos me estoy perdiendo? Hay varias enfermeras revoloteando a mi alrededor, Emmett se ve visiblemente incómodo y el doctor está esperando que la tierra se abra o algo parecido.

"¿Podrían dejarnos solos por unos minutos?"

La petición de Emmett fue totalmente razonable incluso hasta para mi atrofiado cerebro y no pasó ni un minuto hasta que todos salieron por la puerta y un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Yo lo rompí.

"Tengo un par de preguntas para ti" fue lo único que pude decir, "es decir, son más de un par, pero bueno…"

"Sé qué quieres decir Bells, dispara" susurró sentándose a mi lado, tomando mi mano izquierda –_5 vaso de agua y contando_- y apretándola ligeramente haciéndome sonreír.

"Primero. ¿Qué diablos hace Rosalie Hale aquí?" brotó por inercia de mi boca. Sí, lo sé, había otras preguntas más importantes que esa, pero no lo pude evitar… Es decir, ella Me odia. Me odia con negrilla, mayúscula sostenida y tamaño 72 en una página de Word. No le he hecho nada malo o, por lo menos, nada conscientemente.

"Ciertamente, viniendo de ti, me esperaba una pregunta inesperada… Pero me ganaste. Por mucho. Sin embargo, hay unas un tanto más importantes que responderán después a esa, así que, prueba de nuevo, pequeña" Sonrió enigmáticamente y yo enarqué una ceja, pero le dejé pensar lo que quisiera, de todas formas el era como un libro y yo una especie de analfabeta, por hacer una alegoría.

Un tanto extraña eso sí.

En fin, exprimí mi cerebro como limón intentando encontrar la pregunta que buscaba responder Emmett, así que solté lo que se me ocurrió más obvio "¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?"

"BINGO. Y tenemos una ganadora aquí, señores" soltó de improviso haciéndome saltar y después reírme como una posesa por lo tonta que me debí haber visto. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de mi hermano fue suficiente aliciente para seguir riendo, es decir, los ojos le brillaban con tanta alegría como nunca los vi antes y eso era suficiente para mí.

"¿Era la pregunta que esperabas?" lo vi asentir y entonces desapareció la alegría.

"Verás Bella, hace algún tiempo tuviste un accident-" empezó y yo me sentí ridículamente estúpida, es decir, si hubiera tenido un accidente yo_ lo recordaría_, ¿quién no lo haría?

"¿Qué clase de accidente, Emmett?" lo interrumpí sintiéndome como una niña impaciente, pero bueno, estaba un poco desesperada.

"Mmm… ¿La clase de accidente que te deja en coma?"

Espera, rebobina. ¿Isabella Marie Swan, estás segura que escuchaste coma?

"¿Estás hablando de la clase de coma de la que no despiertas?" pregunté y me sentí idiota un segundo después que todas las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero ya estaba hecho.

"Bueno, tu eres, de lejos, el ejemplo de que cualquiera puede volver del otro lado…" suspiró y me miró directamente a los ojos y supe que no era fácil para él explicarme todo "Verás, ése sábado yo estaba en la escuela practicando con el equipo, Charlie y Renée estaban trabajando y tu, se suponía que estabas esperando a Alice para hacer algo de chicas de lo que no quiero tener conocimiento ni ahora ni nunca, pero bueno, en fin, estabas encerando el piso y volteaste a la cocina porque el horno había sonado, pisaste la madera recién lustrada y te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza con el piso…"

"Sí, suena como algo que me pasaría a mi" murmuré haciendo sonreír a Emmett por un segundo antes que siguiera con la historia.

"Alice te encontró 2 minutos más tarde, llamó a Carlisle que envió una ambulancia por ti y bueno, básicamente es la razón por la que estés aquí conmigo hoy".

"OK, acepto que estuve en coma porque eso es perfectamente creíble para una persona que tiene mal equilibrio pero… ¿Hace cuanto…? ¿Cuánto…- tomé un trago más de mi vaso refrescando mi garganta- tiempo…?"

"¿En realidad quieres saberlo?" asentí suavemente mientras veía como mi hermano inhalaba profundamente y botaba todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones con rapidez "Seis años".

Hay algo que sé que me estoy perdiendo porque, bueno, no soy muy buena con los detalles y obviamente el calambre que tenía en la espalda y la poca sensibilidad de mis piernas debido a la inactividad física no ayudaban a mi mente a permanecer clara, pero… ¿Seis años? Eso suena a guión barato de película de sábado por la tarde, porque, bueno, no es que se diga que es poco tiempo… Si nos ponemos a analizar las cosas he saltado prácticamente de la niñez a la adultez sin pasar por la adolescencia… ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una cita! ¡Y tengo 19 años!

Miré anonadada hacia mi pecho –_sí, es un poco gracioso_-, donde no había nada de nada a mis trece, ahora había un par de bultos que _literalmente_, no había visto venir. Con toda razón noté a todos tan cambiados, es decir, Alice no había sobrepasado el metro cincuenta y Emmett había subido bastante en masa muscular, pero…

"Oye que hayan pasado 6 años no justifica que la persona que más me odia en el mundo estuviera colgada de tu brazo, eh! ¿Qué rayos es Project Runway? ¿Y quién era ese chico que no conozco de nada?"

Emmett rió con fuerza y entonces sentí 1,90 metros de puro músculo rodeándome con cariño y entonces supe que todo iba a estar bien.

"¿Qué tal si los llamamos y entre todos te ponemos al día?" susurró en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración "Y empezamos a planear tu cumpleaños número diecinueve que será dentro de, exactamente, 10 días?"

Rió estruendosamente mientras yo gritaba "Emmett Swan, dime que de eso no era lo que estabas hablando cuando dijiste no me iba a salvar".

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y un torbellino de de metro cincuenta y cabello negro en todas direcciones, arrasó la poca distancia y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí varias de mis costillas hacer 'crac'.

Pero no me quejé. Había tenido 6 años sin los abrazos de Alice, bien podría disfrutar éste sin quejarme.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bella, éste cumpleaños tiene que ser EL CUMPLEAÑOS y no acepto un 'no' por respuesta, de acuerdo?"

Alice podía medir metro cincuenta pero era el metro cincuenta más peligroso de toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, sonreí. No me iba a privar ni siquiera de un segundo de mi recién recuperada vida.

Vislumbré un par de personas entrando tímidamente por la puerta y los identifiqué como Rosalie y el chico desconocido, Alice se encargó de presentarlos en el mismo instante en que mis ojos los enfocaron. "Bueno, Bella, ya conoces a Rosalie…" la chica hizo un movimiento extraño con la mano mientras su cara se mostraba totalmente incómoda, "que está saliendo con el oso de la esquina desde hace más de cuatro años…" y sabiendo que yo taladraba con los ojos a mi hermano, añadió "tiene sus razones… Y éste de aquí es su hermano gemelo, Jasper, con el que estoy saliendo desde hace tres años y medio"

Mi amiga se veía realmente feliz, sobretodo por la amplia sonrisa que acompañaba su cara de duende. El chico en cuestión, se acercó dudando y extendió su mano diciendo "Es un placer conocer por fin a la persona".

Sonreí. El chico no tenía nada de malo y bueno, aún no sabía nada de Rosalie, pero algo debió ocurrir para que mi mejor amiga estuviera de acuerdo con la relación entre mi Emmett y ella.

Fue entonces cuando el detalle que había pasado por alto, apareció en mi mente como un rayo. Ni siquiera pude controlar a mi lengua cuando, de pronto, las palabras brotaron de mi boca como una cascada "¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está Edward?".

Cuatro personas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y entonces supe que había algo allí… Algo que no querían que supiera, pero que yo, iba a saber a como diera lugar porque, después de todo, el es mi mejor amigo… ¿O debería empezar a decir, _lo era_?

* * *

**Gracias a las dos chicas que me comentaron y por las que estoy con el segundo capi tan rápido... es bueno saber que algo que demora tan pocos segundos, le haga tan feliz la vida uno jaajajajajja...**

**pues si, ahora si tengo que desaparecer hasta el martes, pero les dejo como consuelo esto jajajjajaja...**

**un besito!!**

**PD: ya se vieron New Moon??? Yo siiiii!! me la vi justo a las 9:35 y me encantoooó! Taylor más bueno que siempre.... y bueno, de Rob no diré nada, no voy a herir susceptibilidades, así que mejor lo dejamos así jajajjaa....**


	3. Y, ¿Todo vuelve a empezar?

Éste capítulo se lo dedico a Tamynna Por ayudarme cuando el fanfiction se volvió loco jajajaja… y a Vivian Bella Cullen por ser la primera en comentar!

Querida, esto te va a a encantar….

Y a todas también!!

Que lo disfruten!!

**III**

**Y, ¿Todo vuelve a empezar?**

Alice me miró y sonrió.

No era esa típica sonrisa de confianza que irradia cuando está 150% segura que todo está bien.

Era la que lanzaba para decirte que no había nada malo ocurriendo pero que se podía avecinar una tormenta sino se le ocurría algo para remediarlo.

No era la respuesta que buscaba y algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, pero de momento me bastaría con saber que estaba bien.

"Y, ¿entonces nos quedamos todos aquí en silencio porque he preguntado por Edward?" susurré con mi mano asiendo el vaso de agua que había rellenado unas veinte veces. "Creo que ahora necesito jugo de naranja".

Estaba segura que lo había pensado, pero varias personas se lanzaron contra la puerta, arqueé una ceja ante lo cómico del asunto, y estuve segura que mi boca no se controló, es decir, no era un secreto para mí –ni para nadie- que todos querían evitar a toda costa responder a mi pregunta.

Suspiré y esperé que todos abandonaran la habitación.

Para cuando me percaté que había quedado alguien allí, no pude evitar estremecerme.

Rosalie.

Ella ocupaba el lugar en el que, anteriormente, había estado mi hermano. Y el verla tan cerca y no sentir las oleadas de odio que irradiaba siempre que estábamos cerca, me hizo confiar en ella.

No pensé que fuera a hablarme. _Pero lo hizo_.

"Antes de hablar de cualquier otra cosa, estoy en la obligación de decirte que no huyeron para no responder… Sólo que, bueno, estábamos tan emocionados con tenerte despierta que… Es decir, posiblemente… _¿Olvidamos llamar a Edward para decírselo?"._

Parecía apenada, quiero decir, _realmente_ apenada. Lo cual era bastante extraño, porque siempre tenía esa cara despectiva mirando por encima del hombro a todos los que consideraba inferior a ella y, ahora, no había nada de eso. Y había dicho que estaba emocionada con tenerme despierta, lo cual era toda una sorpresa.

Rara, pero agradable.

Ahora sólo afloraba incomodidad.

Sabía que debía pensar que le iba a reclamar algo pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Si ella no lo traía a colación, yo tampoco lo haría y me ahorraría alguna reacción malsana en mi hígado ahora que estaba consciente.

"Entonces… ¿Edward estará enfadado?" pregunté sintiéndome un poco estúpida. ¿Quién no lo estaría si, de pronto, despierta tu mejor amigo, no estás presente y nadie tiene la decencia de llamarte para decírtelo?

"Bueno, eso, según creo, es poco… Han pasado seis años y bueno, sabes de primera mano que tu y yo no nos llevábamos exactamente bien, no? Pues… Él todavía no se acostumbra a la idea que esté saliendo con su mejor amigo que, curiosamente, es el hermano de la que _suponía_ era mi peor enemiga".

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. No era la sonrisa del tipo 'estoy-siendo-amable-porque-te-estoy-robando-a-tu-hermano' sino una que me decía que de verdad lo sentía.

"Bueno, han pasado dos horas desde que desperté después de seis años y te diré que, en lo último que estaría ocupado mi cerebro es en la forma como nos odiábamos… Estoy aprendiendo que debo aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida y, créeme, en lo último que voy a poner mis energías es en odiarte. No serviría de nada. No eres la misma que conocí, ahora te ves, bueno… Diferente. En buen sentido, debo admitir".

Y entonces me di cuenta que tenía seis años sin verme al espejo y, así como había crecido mi busto, probablemente no tendría la misma cara redonda y aniñada que recordaba.

Toqué mi rostro. Y, al segundo Rosalie rió y me tendió un espejo diciendo "Creo que quieres ver esto".

Y Santo Dios. Era preciosa.

No en la forma de modelo de portada de revista como Rosalie, pero aún así era exactamente como algún día quise lucir. Mi cara se había alargado y, a pesar que todavía tenía bastante carne en mis pómulos, era algo perfectamente femenino. Quizá sin el coma no me habría percatado del cambio, pero ahora sí que lo hacía. Y no me iba a ser difícil acostumbrarme a mi "nuevo" rostro.

"No voy a preguntarlo porque sabía que te ibas a asombrar… Pero Alice me matará cuando sepa lo que he hecho".

Reímos porque yo estaba segura que iba a ser un duro golpe para mi mejor amiga. Intentamos adivinar cuál sería la represalia del duende y tuvimos unas ideas un tanto descabelladas por las que reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente maquiavélica como para salir de ella.

La atmósfera se relajó y empezamos a charlar como lo harían un par de viejas amigas. Justo estaba Rosalie en medio de una imitación de Emmett cuando aterrorizó a los incautos que abollaron su 'hermoso' e 'intocable' jeep a la salida de un partido de béisbol al que habían asistido la semana anterior.

"… Es decir, Em puede ser todo lo terrorífico que sus 1.90 le dejen ser, pero no deja de ser gracioso cómo tú sabes que no mata ni las moscas y la gente está soñando que quedará inconsciente si le llegara a golpear".

Rompimos a reír y fue cuando todos entraron de golpe y mi hermano se quedó atónito y abrió los ojos a todo lo que le dieron los párpados. Luego de algunos instantes frunció el entrecejo como intentando analizar algo que iba demasiado rápido para su entendimiento.

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que tenía Jasper en la cara mientras Alice, con la mano tapando su boca intentaba –en vano- ocultar la risa que le entraba y fue cuando lo oímos.

"Demonios, Jasper… ¿La conociste por cuánto? ¿Dos minutos?".

Alice dejó de taparse la boca y la risa inundó el lugar completamente. Rosalie y yo seguíamos sin entender nada, pero todo se aclaró cuando Emmett le tendió dos billetes de cincuenta dólares al rubio, que sonreía sin disimulo.

Mi hermano abandonó la estancia bastante amargado y Rosalie fue tras él.

"Él pensó que la estarías ahorcando en éste instante… E hicieron una apuesta sobre eso". Sonrió y añadió "Empieza a acostumbrarte… Éstos dos hacen apuestas hasta para decidir si el tráfico estará pesado o no ".

Y entonces lo comprendí todo. Obviamente, ella sabía de qué iba todo y por eso estaba tan divertida y yo no pude evitar reírme. Estar ahorcándola era una de las cosas que, infaliblemente, haría la Bella de trece años, pero, las personas cambian, no? Y ella es una persona completamente diferente a la que conocí durante 5 años antes del coma.

"¿El doctor que me atendió volverá pronto?"pregunté impaciente.

Alice negó con una sonrisa.

"No, él estaba reemplazando al que lleva tu caso… Lo conocerás pronto. Tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en tu recuperación y nunca dudó que despertarías… Es la mejor persona que conozco, ya lo verás" me respondió.

Me relajé. Ella _conocía_ a las personas, es decir, tenía la habilidad para saber si alguien era de confiar o no y si ella lo decía, era por algo.

Mientras esperamos que la pareja ausente hiciera su glorioso regreso, Alice, con su inagotable energía totalmente enfocada en parlotear acerca de todo lo que había cambiado y/o perdido –según sus propias palabras-, me hizo enterar que Jessica había terminado teniendo un hijo de Mike Newton a los seis meses de terminar la secundaria, Ángela estaba en Nueva Cork disfrutando de su éxito como periodista con Ben que, finalmente se le había declarado el día anterior a la fiesta de graduación después de estar enamorado hasta las trancas desde, prácticamente, el jardín de niños, ella iba a su último año de secundaria y después, tenía la plaza asegurada para estudiar Diseño de Modas en la muy conocida Parsons de Nueva York.

Emmett, contra todo pronóstico había pasado la escuela de medicina con honores y justo estaba de interno en éste mismo hospital y, curiosamente, era su día libre.

Rosalie tenía su propia empresa de organización de eventos y Jasper era psicólogo con un consultorio justo en la cuadra frente al hospital.

"¿Y Tu hermano, a qué se dedica?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Oh, bueno, justo ahora está…".

Pero la duende no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

Una mirada y supe exactamente de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos verde crayola centellearon con una fuerza pasmosa, iluminando toda la estancia haciéndome sonreír que hacía doler todos los músculos de mi cara.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a mí y me apretó tan fuerte entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir que me encontraba en el lugar correcto.

Se separó de mí y. Allí estaba.

Con su rebelde cabello cobrizo, mostrándome una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes que me dejaron sin habla. Y vestía una bata.

En su pecho resplandecía una placa que rezaba 'Dr. Edward Cullen. Neurología".

Y entonces supe que esa era la maravillosa persona que había cuidado de mi por seis años y que nunca dudó que me recuperaría y despertaría.

***

**Bueno, como sabía que no me iban a prestar mucha atención arriba, dejé el súper comentario de la autora para el final ajajajjaj…. XD**

**A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN!!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que con su review me hicieron saber lo mucho que les gustó… Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traérselos hoy porque mañana tengo que entregar dos trabajos y ayer pasé de largo y fui a la universidad en la mañana sin dormir nada de nada por la entrega kilométrica que tenía.**

**Entonces…. Despejando dudas, sí, las enfermeras la ayudaban con los "problemas femeninos" jajajajja y Alice, of course! Jajaajajaja**

**Espero que me digan todo lo que les gustó =D y lo que no =(…**

**Esto lo hago para ustedes, así que… a que me merezco un review por hacer aparecer al siempre lindo-deseado-irresistiblemente-sexy Edward Cullen???**

**Besosss!!**


	4. Ella

**Antes de leer, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción She de Elvis Costello… Fue mi inspiración para este capi… y tiene una sorpresa!**

**Difrútenlo!**

**IV**

**Ella**

Hay _algo_ en ella, lo sé.

Algo que me atrapa y no me deja escapar.

Y es raro, es decir, se supone que es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo y que tengo 7 años más que ella, lo que la hace ver prácticamente como una niña a los ojos de los demás pero, no es así para mí.

Es en quien puedo confiar y con la que tengo mucho en común y no es casi imposible para mí encontrar a alguien así.

Es curioso que a pesar que son hermanos, Emmett y Bella sean completamente opuestos, él es el bastante despistado capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaria recién graduado –y yo con él- y Bella, bueno… Es _ella_.

Es quien me entiende y con la que puedo sentarme por horas en cualquier banco del parque congelándonos hasta las entrañas sin decir nada.

Estando a 10 días de su cumpleaños número 13, con mi hermana enloqueciendo a Bella con la fiesta que ella no quiere y, henos aquí. En el mismo banco que siempre ocupamos. Ése que da directamente al lago en el que no se ve ni un alma.

Otoño, con sus hojas rojas y naranjas contrastan visiblemente con nosotros, ella por vestir un abrigo blanco y yo, por hacerlo con uno negro.

Desde el último cuarto de hora, la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente y ahora, he dejado de prestar atención al paisaje desierto, enfocándome en sus mejillas arreboladas, el vaho que desprende al respirar y sus ojos refulgiendo de felicidad.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy teniéndola conmigo.

Sé que tiene frío. Mucho. Pero, aún así, está aquí, _conmigo_.

La bufanda azul eléctrico cubre pobremente su cuello y sus manos enguantadas apenas se salvan del inclemente clima, tiene todo el cabello revuelto por el viento y sus labios se han tornado de un rojo intenso.

Me sonríe.

Y yo me doy cuenta que la quiero. No como a Alice. Simplemente _la quiero_ y no hay nadie más en mi vida que ella.

Y quiero besarla, pero sólo tiene doce años y trescientos cincuenta y cinco días y yo acabo de cumplir los veinte.

Me contengo y le sonrío imaginando cómo sería ese beso.

Y de pronto se ha hecho tarde y vamos camino a casa. La he abrazado luego de casi dar contra el suelo y he dejado mi brazo rodeándola esperando que lo retirara, pero no lo ha hecho. Y soy inmensamente feliz.

En ese momento no sabía que sería la última vez que saldríamos juntos.

_Y justo hoy, se cumplen 6 años de aquel día._

Dejé de mirar al vacío por mi ventana y descrucé mis brazos.

Sería bueno que dejara de estar soñando con pajaritos de colores y todas esas estupideces pero, ¿qué se le dice al corazón? ¿Qué deje de sentir lo que siente?

No. Mi corazón no pierde la esperanza de ver sus ojos chocolate fundido de nuevo abiertos chispeando de felicidad. Y me gustaría ser el causante de ella.

Porque su accidente, 5 días después del 13 de septiembre me dejó devastado. Ella era mi vida y nunca se lo había dicho, lo sabía, sí, pero eso no quita que nunca escuchó lo extremadamente importante que era para mi cordura que ella estuviera bien.

Y me aseguré de eso.

No iba a dejar a mi Bella en manos de nadie en quien no confiara y Emmett me dio la solución perfecta. Fui a la escuela de medicina con él después de pensarlo muy bien y hablarlo con Carlisle. Nos graduamos cuatro años más tarde después de una lucha continua contra los créditos extras, el insomnio constante y los turnos de 12 horas y 18 meses más tarde –en tiempo récord- conseguí mi especialización en neurología.

Desde hace seis meses, tengo a Bella a mi cargo y puedo quedarme horas con ella.

Y cada día la amo más.

No importa cuánto haya cambiado porque ella es la misma chica que vivía en la casa de la izquierda que conocí cuando tenía 11 y fui a hacer un trabajo de matemáticas con Emmett. Tenía cuatro años y era simplemente encantadora.

Entonces convencí a Emmett de llevarla a mi casa a conocer a Alice y desde entonces fueron inseparables, a pesar que mi hermana era un año menor.

Fui hasta mi escritorio que se encontraba justo a la izquierda del ventanal, me senté y empecé a revisar la historia clínica de Bella. Eso siempre me relajaba y me hacía sonreír debido a la lista interminable de "accidentes" de los cuales fui testigo y, hasta en un par de ocasiones, fui yo el que la llevó a la sala de emergencias.

Ella ya era conocida allí mucho antes del coma y muchos también a mi mucho antes de ser interno, después, cuando entré a formar parte de los doctores, a nadie le extrañó que fuera asignado a Bella.

Mi vida giraba en torno a ella, sé que sueno algo obsesivo, bueno, quizá más de lo que admitiría en voz alta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado… No sé, demasiado todo para perderla sin hacer nada por impedirlo.

Me tranquilicé. Ella estaría bien.

Le Analicé los últimos estudios que le hicimos y me asombré de notar la increíble actividad cerebral que tenía para cumplir 6 años sin estar consciente y salí de mi oficina para ir directo a la habitación de Bella y hablar unos instantes con los chicos que, seguramente, estarían allí, hablando de cosas sin sentido que, seguramente, era la razón por la que Bella no estuviera tan mal.

"Dr. Edward Cullen, favor presentarse en quirófano número 7. Dr. Edward Cullen".

Una emergencia.

Corrí a través del pasillo deteniendo el ascensor justo antes que se cerrara y bajé del piso 8, al 4 donde se encontraban las salas de procedimientos. Atravesé las puertas y una enfermera me abordó.

"¿Cuál es la situación, señorita Rogers?" pregunté mientras me quitaba la bata blanca y me ponía la de antifluidos de color azul pálido.

"Paciente de 38 años. Tiene la mitad de la cara dormida y su temperatura corporal está a 33ºC. Se le practicó una Angiografía y se detectó un posible ataque cerebro vascular embólico en el lóbulo occipital. Debe intervenir de inmediato" contestó profesionalmente mientras yo me ponía los guantes quirúrgicos.

"Jenna, búscame un par de ginger ale y algo de red bull… Esto va a tomar algún tiempo, ok?" respondí y me encaminé hacia la mesa, donde me esperaba un paciente más.

Suspiré.

Bella tendría que esperar.

Dos horas y 45 minutos más tarde, salía de la sala. La mujer se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, esperaba que las secuelas no fueran muy graves, pero igual hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.

Fui a las casillas de los internos, me quité la bata antifluidos que tenía algunas manchas de sangre y tome una toalla yendo directamente a las duchas.

15 minutos más tarde iba de camino a la habitación de Bella cuando me topé con una muy exaltada Rosalie.

"Gracias a Dios te encuentro, Edward…" inhaló profundamente recuperando su respiración y gruñí. "Debería estar enfadada contigo, pero estoy muy feliz para hacerlo. Bella despertó, Edward. Y preguntó por ti".

Me tomó una milésima de segundo procesar la información que salió de la boca de Rosalie. Medio segundo más tarde, atropellaba a dos enfermeros y al conserje.

No me detuve.

Más tarde me disculparía con todos ellos, pero ahora, todos mis sentidos y mis pensamientos estaban puestos en Isabella Marie Swan.

****

**Ta-chán!! A que no se esperaban un Edward POV??**

**Jajajajajjaaja**

**Estoy como sorprendiéndolas mucho… Espero que no se acabe pronto jejejejeje…**

**Como ven, Eddie no es de la misma edad de Bella y, no le tiene mucho aprecio a mi Rose, que la adoro en este fic, por cierto, y Emmett, bueno, sé que no pinta nada, pero es que no tiene la bata puesta! Jajajaaj que entonces si provoca secuestrarlo y violarlo un poquito jajajaja….**

**CamilaCullen, es genial que hayas llorado porque eso quiere decir que estoy transmitiendo las emociones correctamente, así que, no te preocupes, eso es todo un halago!**

**Carlisle, bueno, él y otros personajes harán aparición esporádicamente jejeje, porque la historia se centra es en estos seis jejejej**

**Paolizzz, la base de éste fic es precisamente el post-coma y todo eso, no te preocupes, yo tengo mis ideas bien claras hacia donde quiero dirigir los personajes y todo eso, eh!!**

**Y, aclaro… EDWARD ESTÁ SOLTERO! Jajaajaaj aquí no hay culebrón, no quise hacer nada trágico… (para tragedias, el coma y ya con eso creo que basta, no?? xD) esto es un fic de romance, habrán unas que otras cosillas por ahí, pero eso es todo…**

**Vivian, me encantó tu súper mega comentario jajajajaj y no te preocupes por lo que me contaste, mi hermana está igual y tiene 21 así que, bueno, no te desesperes, y sólo espera que el que se desespera, pierde. Y bueno, ya contesté a tu pregunta, Edward tiene 7 años más que Bella, los mismos que le lleva Emmett, y son mejores amigos jajajaja!**

**Emmett es el funnyman de este fic, él y jasper son unos personajes jajajajaja… Adoro a mi osito jajaajja**

**Al resto, muchisimas gracias por opinar y es por sus reviews que estoy aquí hoy, eh!!**

**Ahora, dejo la cháchara que el psicólogo rubio y los dos médicos me van a llevar de viaje a una isla sin trasporte para que hacerme un estudio físico-mental completo jajajaajja**

**Besos!!**

**Andre**


	5. Sonríe para mí

**Presiento que más de una va a hiperventilar con este cap… pero bueno…**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**V**

**Sonrisas**

"Edward" suspiré y froté mi mejilla contra su hombro derecho que desprendía una agradable fragancia a canela, rió y me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos aún sin decir nada, pero su respiración agitada haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello era suficiente explicación para mí.

"También me da gusto verte, Edward" respondí sonriendo mientras me soltaba aún sin quitar sus manos de mis antebrazos.

Volví mi cabeza hacia el sofá donde estaban hacía algunos instantes Alice y Jasper pero me topé con un vacío. Al parecer, pusieron en práctica de nuevo la habilidad de desaparecer.

Bufé y me reí.

"¿Qué sucede?".

El sonido de su voz me estremeció. No sonaba como yo lo recordaba pero, al mismo tiempo, hacía traspasar una agradable corriente eléctrica por mi columna vertebral. Era la clase de voz, profunda y decididamente sexy, que esperas encontrar en el chico que te gusta, no en tu mejor amigo.

"No es nada malo, no te preocupes, es sólo que, no sé, siento que hace sólo un día, Alice y yo éramos unas niñas peleándonos con Rosalie, tú eras mi vecino favorito y Em, sólo mi hermano… Es increíble lo mucho que han cambiado y yo, todavía me siento como una chica de 13 años…" tomé una pausa para respirar y la placa en su pecho volvió a relucir. "Y es increíble que tú seas médico. Mi médico".

Edward pareció asombrado. No sabía que había producido el entrecejo fruncido pero, sin lugar a dudas, era gracioso. Nunca lo había visto sin sonreír y éste gesto era, verdaderamente, una sorpresa para mí.

"Cómo lo has…?" empezó y se pasó la mano derecha sobre su cabello, gesto que reconocí inmediatamente, y que hacía _–y sigue haciendo, al parecer_- cuando está nervioso por algo y yo sonreí.

Había cosas que no cambiaban y me alegraba de ello.

"Era como sumar dos más dos…" le interrumpí. "Además, siempre fuiste tan sobre protector conmigo, Eddie".

Sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Sabías que nadie me ha llamado así desde hace seis años?".

"Entonces, es hora que te lo recuerden…", Me acomodé entre las almohadas, lo miré directamente a los ojos y dije, "Y, ahora, sí no es mucha molestia, tengo media hora esperando mi jugo de naranja y, ya que estoy a tu cargo, sería bueno que hicieras algo al respecto, Eddie".

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Mi sonrisa favorita, una que tenía 6 años sin ver pero me causó la misma corriente eléctrica que cuando escuché su voz de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta y se asomó. Tuve tiempo de verlo detenidamente y caí en cuenta de algo.

Decididamente su voz y su sonrisa no era lo único sexy que encontraba en el Edward de 26 años. _Que raro_, pensé. Nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos sobre las palabras 'Edward' y 'sexy' en la misma oración y ahora me parecía algo natural. ¿Cómo rayos no recordaba que los brazos de mi mejor amigo estuvieran tan formados? ¿Y esa espalda? ¿Qué se había echado encima? ¿O es que yo estaba demasiado ciega admirándolo como a un héroe que no me había dado cuenta antes?

Edward volvió un rato más tarde, obviamente acompañado de un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y los minutos de bombardeo de preguntas a mi misma terminaron.

"Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero necesito hacerte unos exámenes de rutina, Bella".

"Seguro, no hay problema" dije tranquilamente mientras Edward se levantaba y caminaba hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama y extraía mi historial médico y un bolígrafo, luego se acercó y los dejó a mi lado y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su bata, de donde extrajo una linterna pequeña con la que me apuntó a los ojos y después escribía.

"Unas enfermeras vendrán más tarde para tomar unas pruebas de sangre, te llevarán a hacer una resonancia y luego podría volver a la habitación… Ah! Y también vendrá un kinesiólogo a darte unos masajes las piernas".

"Justo lo que necesito, una sesión de spa" suspiré y lo miré mientras me recostaba sobre las almohadas. Entonces supe qué estaría planeando y agregué, "No le digas a Alice que dije eso o para ella significará irme un mes a uno donde me aburriré hasta las narices con masajes de chocolate que no se puede comer y me entrará alergia con todos esos olores extraños que les encanta poner a todos para 'relajarse' que más me suena a viaje al mundo psicodélico de la marihuana con algo que si es legal".

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente un par de veces y su risa, que se me antojó deliciosa, inundó toda la habitación. Yo estaba hablando en serio, pero que él lo tomara a broma y su risa me golpeara sin aviso me hizo seguirle unos segundos después.

"Adiós, Bella", murmuró después de calmarse, dejando un beso en mi frente.

"Oh, no Eddie… Hasta luego. No te librarás tan fácil de mi, eh!" respondí.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece, hasta que acabe mi turno?".

"Esa está mucho mejor". Sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta antes de caminar hasta la puerta por donde los chicos empezaron a entrar, saludando a Edward, acomodándose en cada uno de los lugares dónde los había visto al despertar.

"Edward…" llamé antes de que saliera. Se volteó con la mano izquierda sobre el pomo.

"No te lo había dicho, pero… Gracias por todo y por cuidar de mí. Especialmente por eso"

"De nada, Bella. Fue y es todo un placer para mí".

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación, me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró y vi cuatro pares de ojos mirándome directamente con sonrisas en sus rostros.

No sabía que se traían entre manos todos, pero mi mente estaba demasiado cansada para ponerme a adivinar qué rayos pasaba por las suyas. Quería descansar un poco y no sabía si, después de lo que me había dicho Edward, podría hacerlo mucho, así que me recosté y me dormí inmediatamente.

Para ser despertada media hora más tarde.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una tortura, bueno, sólo un poco, al menos me sacaron de la habitación y me pasearon en silla de ruedas por dos pisos completos del hospital antes de llevarme de regreso, las enfermeras decidieron sobre la marcha, que ya que estaba afuera, pues fuera directamente a la sala donde recibí la mayor tortura física de mi vida con la evaluación del kinesiólogo del lugar.

Al franquear la puerta, sólo se encontraban las chicas, que se sentaron a mi lado en la cama y pusieron un dvd con una película que no conocía de nada.

"¿Recuerdas al sexy elfo rubio de 'El Señor de los Anillos'?" me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"Claro, ¿qué sucede con él?" respondí mientras Rosalie encendía el televisor y el dvd y ponía a rodar una película.

"Pues a que no adivinas quien es ahora un sexy pirata, eh!" dijo Rose.

"Y quien es el monumento que lo acompaña" agregó Alice.

Rosalie rió, Alice rió y yo no di crédito a lo que dijeron hasta cuando no vi la primera escena de la película donde aparecía Johnny Deep y era ¿un pirata un tanto bizarro?

Y… Oh, Dios Mío. Ahí estaba y por poco vuelvo al coma.

Dos horas y media más tarde, aún estaba hiperventilando mientras las chicas reían como descosidas.

"Bells, te habría gustado la expresión de Alice la primera vez que vio la película… Y lo que siguió después".

La duende en cuestión, miró entrecerrando los ojos a Rose como retándola a decir algo.

"Alice empapeló su cuarto con fotos de Jack y Will y a Jasper no le hizo gracia… Y no siendo suficiente, cambió la foto de ambos con la Estatua de la Libertad de fondo de pantalla por una de William Turner. Jasper enfureció y se vengó poniendo una de Keira Knightley en su laptop…".

Alice intentó callarla, pero Rose siguió, "Ella no soportó el 'engaño' y la tiró del segundo piso de la consulta de mi hermano por la ventana".

Reí y reí y no podía parar de reírme y Rosalie estaba en la misma situación que yo mientras Alice no estaba nada feliz y se mantenía cruzada de brazos fuertemente y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Vamos, Al… Es gracioso, no puedes decir que no…" la abracé por la espalda y ella suspiró.

"Ok, Bella te perdono porque no lo sabías pero a la rubia no… No espera que repitamos la película para echarnos en cara a Jazz y a mi, lo locos que nos volvimos a raíz de aquello…".

"Ay, Al, no importa… Yo no soportaba a los piratas porque los pintaban tan gordos, sucios y con media docena de dientes tumbados que, aghh! Pero con ese par… Yo pido que me devuelvan al siglo XIX como sea".

"Yo también, aunque vivir ahora tiene ventajas…" dije al aire.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, como que un sexy doctor cuide de ti por seis años…".

Cerré los ojos y repetí 'no dije en voz alta lo que creo que dije' como mantra dentro de mi cabeza.

Obviamente, no era verdad y, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con dos pares de ojos mirándome y sonriendo exactamente como lo habían hecho cuando Edward se fue.

"Con que encuentras sexy a mi hermano eh!" murmuró Alice entrecerrando los ojos perspicazmente.

"Yo… Ehhh… bueno, un poco, sí…" mi lengua se trabó y me sonrojé por completo.

"Esto será interesante…" dijo Rose mirando directamente a Alice, quien asintió a su vez.

"Muy interesante" agregó.

Estaba en problemas.

Serios y _reales_ problemas.

*****

**Con todo mi cariño MUCHO FLUFF para que se entretengan todas las que siguen y me comentan!!! XD**

**A qué Eddie no es un pedacito de algodón de azúcar??? *O***

**Y bueno, para AlicEdward Cullen, la aclaración de las edades!!!**

**Edward y Emmett: 26 años.**

**Rosalie y Jasper: 21 años.**

**Bella: 19 años.**

**Alice: 18 años.**

**Oye tamy!! Eddie no está tan viejo pa que le pongas arrugas!!! Jajajaja**

**Y si, Carlita, Eddie es un pequeño profanador de cunas jajajjaja, mira que era sólo una niña pero, casos se han visto jajajajja**

**Les traje el capi tan rápido porque me desaparezco el finde. Tengo que preparar unos trabajos finales y no los he terminado y el pc es una tentación continua, así que no apareceré por aquí hasta el lunes. **

**Así como yo les traje el capi tan rápido espero muchos reviews!!**

**A que pueden darle un poco de cariño a ésta pobre chica!! Jajajajaj**

**Besoss!!**

**Andre**


	6. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**VI**

**Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

Alice y Rosalie se divirtieron de lo lindo los días siguientes a mi '_confesión_'. Pensé que harían algo como extorsionarme, quizá algo peor que mi mente todavía no había imaginado pero no, sólo estuvieron cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo del tiempo que Edward pasaba conmigo en el hospital, sentadas ahí, en el sofá con una sonrisa estampada en sus rostros. Por supuesto que el chico ni cuenta se dio, la mayor parte del tiempo las ignorábamos vilmente y, de todas formas, se pasaban más cuchicheando entre ellas que intentando meterse en la conversación que manteníamos.

Unos días después, con Alice y Rosalie en la habitación y Edward y yo enfrascados en una discusión sobre las diferencias entre _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Tristán e Isolda_ que tanto a la gente le gusta comparar, sonó el teléfono de la habitación y contesté.

La voz emocionada de Renée me golpeó y lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos. Charlie vociferaba algo en el fondo mientras sólo oía a mi madre decir "Te extrañamos, cariño…" y "Regresaremos enseguida".

Me sentí culpable. Mucho.

Sobretodo porque era la primera vez que Em los convencía de salir de la ciudad para celebrar su aniversario de bodas con nada menos que un crucero y venía y despertaba en medio de su viaje.

Logré convencerlos, primero a Charlie y luego a mi madre que no cambiar sus planes, es decir, se suponía que estaban celebrando, no? Pues, ¿qué mejor que, de paso, celebren mi vuelta al mundo de los vivos? Mmmm, eso sonó un poco zombie… Dejémoslo en mi vuelta al mundo de los conscientes, vale?

Sin embargo, sólo llegué al punto de no dejarlos devolverse enseguida, porque insistieron en regresar una semana antes para aprovechar los días restantes de vacaciones de papá, para irme a pasar unos días con ellos, lo que me pareció raro porque, quiero decir, yo _vivía_ con ellos, no?

Sospecho que no soy muy buena con la cara de póker porque, nada más colgar, Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a la cama, sentándose en el extremo opuesto de Edward, quien me miraba fijamente con una ceja levemente arqueada.

"Creo que me he quedado sin casa" susurré.

"¿Cómo así, que sucedió?".

"No sé, Edward… Renée ha dicho que cuando regresen les gustaría que me quedase unos días con ellos, pero no sé si es por el coma o es que, de plano me estoy perdiendo de algo, porque yo vivo con ellos, no?".

Fue más un monólogo que una pregunta pero la risa de Alice me desconcentró y más tarde, Rose y Edward la siguieron.

"Oh, Bella, lo siento… Con todas las cosas que han pasado, lo último que pensamos fue en eso…" Alice empezó a explicarme la situación. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Desde que Emmett trabaja en el hospital, compró un apartamento a unas dos cuadras y se llevó todas tus cosas con él, así que…".

"Técnicamente estás viviendo con tu hermano… Y conmigo, por supuesto" Edward la interrumpió.

Quedé en shock.

"Tierra llamando a Bella" dijo Rose chasqueando sus dedos justo frente a mis ojos sonriendo.

"Bueno, al menos no quedé en la indigencia, lo que me recuerda… Eddie, cuando me darán de alta?".

"Creo que era una sorpresa pero no importa, según el director se te dará en 3 días siempre y cuando te comprometas a asistir cuatro veces a la semana a sesión con el kinesiólogo" respondió.

"¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo!" protesté. "Además que el tipo ese me odia tanto que su hígado seguro está resentido, la gelatina que dan de _'postre'_ no tiene olor, no tiene sabor e, incluso, usan un colorante que no le resulta nada atractivo a mi vista! ¡Tiene todas las propiedades del agua pero… ¡Ni siquiera sabe como agua! Es como comer papel sólo que sí se digiere… o eso creo".

Después de reírse por un rato debido a mi arranque de rebeldía por la comida, acordaron traerme algo de 'comida de verdad' más tarde y por los siguientes tres días.

Tres días que se me hicieron eternos, sobretodo ante la perspectiva de ver a Edward Anthony Cullen prácticamente las 24 horas del día, fin de semana incluido. El mejor paquete de vacaciones que una agencia de viajes podría ofrecerme, sólo que esto no eran vacaciones y el kinesiólogo me lo hizo saber la mañana antes de irme.

Emmett se encargó de llevarme papas fritas todas las tardes, Jasper me llevó un poco de chocolate, Rosalie me dió un par de sándwiches de pavo que vendían en la cafetería y que, para provenir de algún departamento de éste endemoniado hospital, sabía increíblemente bien, Allie intentaba darme a probar sus nuevos inventos culinarios que, a decir verdad, me hacían preferir comer la gelatina-papel digerible que me daban las enfermeras.

Tres días después, la entrada de Eddie a la habitación desvió la atención de Alice hacia él y yo, mientras tanto, escupí en la servilleta lo que sea que me estuviera dando, que no era comida –_ni lo parecía_- y que me hizo pensar si lo que quería era envenenarme.

Edward me miró arqueando una ceja y rió entre dientes y, al acercarme, me percaté de que traía un pequeño bolso y lo dejó cuidadosamente al lado de la cama.

-Al, deberías dejar de darle a probar a Bella tus experimentos culinarios. Estamos intentando que salga del hospital no que se quede de por vida. Además… -agregó al ver como mi mejor amiga abría la boca para protestar- En estos momentos, lo que debería preocuparte es que debería estar lista para las cinco de la tarde y yo todavía la veo con la bata, así que…-.

Edward no alcanzó a decir ni _'hasta luego'_ cuando su hermana, 35 centímetros más pequeña que él –_vale la pena recalcar_- lo echó de la habitación.

"No tenías que hacer eso, Allie".

"No, no tenía, pero la verdad, verte suspirando cada vez que él está en un radio de menos de 10 metros tuyo, me da risa. Es decir, lo conoces desde que tienes 4 y ahora lo miras y te pones como una tonta enamorada" respondió.

"¡Oye! No me comporto como una tonta enamorada porque no lo estoy" repliqué mientras tiraba la servilleta con el intento de comida en ella por el extremo opuesto de la cama.

"Bueno, puede que no lo estés, pero sí que lo estarás muy pronto, ¿quieres apostar?".

"No, no quiero apostar… Y siento decirte que te estás pareciendo a Em y a Jazz con eso de las apuestas, eh" le dije y me acomodé mejor en la cama mientras la miraba sacar la ropa del bolso y ponerla sobre las sábanas.

No dijimos nada en medio minuto y cuando me miró de nuevo a los ojos, tenía esa mirada de 'lo-sé-todo-y-no-se-te-ocurra-negarlo' en la cara, así que, no dije nada y le dejé ayudarme a cambiar la aburrida bata del hospital con algo de ropa _–que no era mía-_ y que, definitivamente, tenía más estilo de ser algo que Rosalie e, incluso Alice se pondrían, pero no yo.

"Alice, no creo que esto sea adecuado para mí".

"Bella, haz el favor de quedarte calladita… Ya no tienes 13 años y nadie se escandalizará porque muestres algo de pecho y tengo en mente a alguien a quien le agradará mucho ver la mujer en que te has convertido, eh!" dijo sonriendo y me miró directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces que supe a quien se refería y me sonrojé furiosamente.

De más está decir que no volví a abrir la boca.

*****

Vivir con Emmett y Edward era raro. En primer lugar, porque el apartamento que compraron se parecía más a un penthouse que al apartamento que yo me esperaba, y Emmett rara vez estaba porque prefería estar con Rose en el que compartían ella y Jasper y además, no hay que ser un genio para saber que siendo médicos apenas pasan el tiempo suficiente por allí para dormir, ducharse y, si queda tiempo, comer.

Yo solucioné eso.

O, al menos, lo de la comida y el tiempo de Edward, porque lo que se dice mi hermano, no se siente muy cómodo ahí si aparece Rose y estamos los cuatro y menos si viene a dormir, así que, por lo menos, me hace sentir mejor que en la parte nutricional no tienen fallas porque el refrigerador estaba repleto de comida congelada.

Ahora, Edward me estaba preocupando. No sé si tiene alguna clase de vida social porque sus días libres los pasa conmigo y los ha abandonado por mí o, de plano, sólo están las parejas y le resulta tan incómodo a él como a mí. Aunque, debo decir, que el tiempo con él es tan genial que apenas me siento culpable si hay alguien abandonado por ahí sin saber que él está vivo o no.

Era lunes y además, el día libre de Edward y el mío. El de él del trabajo y el mío de las sesiones de fisioterapia y no sé si fue cosa del chico de ojos verdes o si fue dispuesto así, pero los últimos cuatro días libres que ha tenido yo tampoco he tenido que ir al hospital a verle la cara al tirano. Digo, kinesiólogo.

Eddie picaba la cebolla de pie frente a la mesa isla de la cocina mientras yo estaba sentada batiendo las claras de un par de huevos con rapidez hasta que la masa estuviera tan concentrada que no se botara si se volteara el recipiente.

¿El menú del día? Lasaña y, de postre, merengue.

De más está decir, que el hacía la lasaña y yo el merengue, en parte porque ha dicho que no quiere verme de nuevo por el hospital a menos que tenga algo que ver con las terapias o de visita porque estoy aburrida y, por la otra, porque quiere hacer notar las muchas horas que pasaba ayudándole a Esme a cocinar porque Alice estaba muy ocupada viendo algún desfile o, últimamente, Project Runway para hacerlo.

_Por cierto, ya sé quien es Heidi Klum y de qué trata el dichoso programita._

Sin embargo, debo decir en mi favor que el único accidente que tuve con una cocina de por medio fue el que desencadenó el coma. Sé que es mal ejemplo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó, pero fue en una sala mientras enceraba el piso, no mientras picaba algo y la cocina sólo fue un objeto pasivo en todo aquello.

Ser buena en la cocina era prácticamente lo único en lo que no veía mi vida peligrar y ahora, éste chico me lo quiere quitar.

Casi me enfadé con él, pero la visión de los músculos en tensión de su espalda me jugó en contra y sólo pude suspirar.

Se suponía que lo vi todos los días por nueve años, pero vivir con él era otra cosa. Y, al parecer, no sólo yo había despertado del coma, también mis hormonas, que se estaban dando un festín cada vez que mi amigo aparecía por la puerta de la cocina acabado de levantar con la parte de abajo de su pijama o recién bañado, vestido de traje y corbata, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto inundando toda la estancia con el olor a canela de su perfume y se quedaba mirándome fijamente sonriendo.

Esa era una estampa que siempre me hacía sentirme dichosa y de paso, hacerme sonrojar, pero no lo cambiaba por nada.

45 minutos más tarde, estábamos los dos sentados en la mesa del comedor terminándonos la lasaña, y después fuimos al sillón de la sala a escuchar algo de música comiéndonos el postre.

"Oh, Bella…" dijo con los ojos cerrados, claramente disfrutando el postre, lo que me hizo muy feliz. "Eres muy buena en esto. Está delicioso".

"Gracias…"susurré. "Mmm… ¿Edward…?".

"Dime, Bella".

"Desde hace días me he estado preguntando algo y… bueno, ¿tienes algo que ver con aquello que tus días libres coincidan con mis días de descanso de las sesiones de fisioterapia?".

Edward me miró fijo y me distrajo momentáneamente cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Estaba nervioso. _¿Por qué?_

"Verás, Bella… No pensé que te incomodara, sólo…"

"No me incomoda, sólo es que… Es raro y pensé que quizá tú habías influido en ello".

"Sí, lo hice porque bueno, ya que voy al hospital porque trabajo allí, pues era mejor que los días coincidieran…" me miró directo a los ojos y agregó "Además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y el tener que llevarte al hospital en alguno de mis días libres no era algo que tenía en mis planes".

Sus ojos chispearon y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Me sonrojé y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

En estos momentos, me daba completamente igual si había o no alguien que lo extrañara, claramente, yo era más importante para él que cualquiera y justo en ese instante Claire de Lune sonó.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta y darle otro mordisco a mi merengue. Si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de hacer algo estúpido. Como besarlo, por ejemplo.

* * *

**Si, lo sé... No tengo perdón de Dios!! pero, lo sientooo!!!**

**Ésta semana fue la locura más grande! El lunes entregué uno de los trabajos que tenía pendiente y el otro se fue hasta el viernes y, además tuve un congreso que fue miércoles, jueves y viernes y apenas pude avanzar el trabajo del viernes y me sólo dormí dos horas hasta las ocho de la mañana que tenía que entregar el trabajo, así que, cuando regresé el viernes, lo único que quería era ver mi cama... jajajajajaa Pero ya estoy oficialmente sin compromisos, así que, actualizaré tan rápido como tenga más de 15 reviews, así que... xD  
**

**Y bueno, el sábado me levanté a las tres de la tarde (XD) sí, soy una boa pero es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir en condiciones y además tuve unos compromisos familiares porque una primita se murió hace dos semanas de cáncer y era la misa, así que, bueno, tuve que aplazar a escribir todo hasta las siete de la noche y cuando ya lo tengo todo terminado, viene y se me va el internet.... Menos mal y sólo fueron 15 minutos jejeeje.... **

**De todas formas, espero, de verdad que les haya gustado el capi y bueno, también muchos reviews jejejjejeje **

**Porfi, porfi???!!**

**Besos**

**Andre!**


	7. Rutina

**disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo soy responsable del resto =D!

**VII**

**Rutina**

Los 2 días que siguieron al incidente de mi impulsivo-no-consumado beso, fueron algo borrosos para mí porque, entre las terapias en el hospital y las visitas continuas al centro comercial con Alice y Rosalie locas por renovar un guardarropa que –dicho sea de paso- no había que renovar porque _no_ existía, hacía que estuvieran todavía más emocionadas y, al ver la más mínima posibilidad de reproche de mi parte hacia cualquier prenda, me cortaban con "ya no eres una niña" y "sé de alguien que se pondrá muy feliz si te ve con esto puesto". Así que, bueno, terminé con ¾ de un armario repleto de prendas que pensaría un par de veces antes de ponerme.

Hoy la tortura –me había avisado Alice la noche anterior- eran zapatos y llevaba, desde que me había despertado –la duende, por supuesto-, bufando por el presentimiento de que no saldría indemne de un par de tacones de los que Edward se quejaría al ser un potencial riesgo de regreso al hospital.

Así me encontró.

Refunfuñándole a un omelet que nada tenía culpa del súper espíritu comercial del que eran presas mis amigas y que yo tan poco compartía y, mientras me volteaba, le vi sentarse con elegancia en una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa isla de la cocina.

Bufé de nuevo.

Ésta vez por el hecho de que, estaba segura, era la única persona que podía verse elegante al sentarse en la silla de una cocina cualquiera, pero era él así que, todo podía ser, no?.

Me recosté a la encimera vigilando el sartén por el rabillo del ojo pero enfocando mis cinco sentidos en él. Mis fosas nasales se inundaron con su característico perfume de canela y me permití disfrutarlo inhalando profundamente mientras mis ojos lo detallaban. Su cabello lucía tan desordenado como de costumbre, vestía una camisa manga larga verde oliva recogida en los antebrazos y, supuse, unos jeans porque sería el primer día libre que no pasaríamos juntos y, me había comentado, que saldría con mi hermano y Jasper a hacer algo de chicos que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué sería.

Tenía un brazo extendido por la mesa y el otro, apoyaba el codo en ella, cuya mano sostenía su cabeza mostrándome una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos resplandecientes.

"Buenos días, Bella".

"Ni tan buenos, Eddie" respondí volviéndome al sartén.

"Bella, no creo que sea tan malo salir de compras con Alice" alegó.

"¿Hace cuánto no sales de compras con ella, Edward?".

Volví mi cabeza y noté un leve sonrojo que me dio la razón.

"Buen punto…" respondió "Pero tiene una buena razón…".

"Para tu hermana, cualquier razón es válida para dar una vuelta por un centro comercial" rezongué.

Serví el omelet en un plato y se lo puse en frente con un tenedor. Él, tomó la sal del centro de la mesa mientras yo tomaba un plato hondo y me servía cereal y leche.

Cuatro cucharadas mías y medio omelet de él después, Edward dijo "Pues tu cumpleaños me resulta una razón completamente válida para ir a hacer compras".

Me atraganté. No pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Que me recordara de repente que mi cumpleaños se acercaba era un golpe bajo. Desvié mis ojos del cereal y lo miré.

Sonreía y supe entonces que lo hizo a propósito.

_El muy…_ Sabía el desagrado que me causaba el revuelo que tenían todos con mi cumpleaños y se había guardado el tema 4 días para sacarlo a relucir en el peor momento. Me volví a concentrar en mi desayuno y lo ignoré por completo los siguientes 25 segundos.

Él, obviamente rompió el silencio.

"Bella, ¿estás enojada?".

"No voy a responder a una pregunta tan tonta, Cullen" respondí.

Sabía que estaba realmente enojada porque yo jamás usaba su apellido para dirigirme a él directamente, sin embargo, el chirrido de la silla me desconcentró y, un segundo más tarde me encontré atrapada entre sus brazos. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y no por falta de aire, precisamente, la alta concentración de su perfume olor a canela en su cuello fue el culpable, olvidando la razón por la cual me estaba abrazando, así que, por inercia rodeé su cintura con los míos.

Levanté la cara encontrándome la suya a centímetros y recordé por qué rayos me lanzaba la mirada de 'perdóname', por costumbre mis ojos cayeron a su boca y volvieron esas locas ansias de saber como sería besarlo.

Sentí tensarse de pronto los brazos a mí alrededor y de nuevo le miré a los ojos, tenían un brillo extraño, parecido al del día que desperté.

Claro que, toda conexión entre nosotros se vio rota cuando Emmett gritó "Bella" desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Los brazos de Edward abandonaron en un parpadeo mi cuerpo al igual que los míos el suyo y, de pronto, miramos en direcciones contrarias visiblemente incómodos con la situación.

_¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo así de tímida con un abrazo cuando mi amistad con Edward siempre había tenido un alto grado de contacto físico si hablábamos de abrazos?_

La pregunta quedó en el aire porque la estancia se vio inundada de la presencia -aún somnolienta- de mi hermano, que se tiró sobre la silla sin ningún cuidado y bostezó con ganas mientras Edward volvía a su silla, a la izquierda de Emmett, y evitaba mi mirada adrede.

Tomé un par de huevos y los eché directamente sobre el sartén, puse un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y dejé la mermelada y la mantequilla sobre la mesa frente a mi hermano. Serví todo en un plato y lo puse frente a Em, abandonando la cocina segundos después.

Fui hasta mi habitación y terminé de meter mis cosas en uno de los 34 bolsos que me había hecho comprar Alice y la llamé al móvil mientras me dirigía al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

"Hola Belly-Bells… ¿Lista para otro día de emocionantes compras?" contestó muy emocionada.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno, pero sólo respondí un escueto "No" para agregar después "Pero dará igual, porque tu y Rose lo estarán doblemente por mi".

La musical risa de mi amiga me hizo olvidar por un instante el motivo por el que estaba llamándola y sonreí.

"Allie…".

"Sí, Bella…"

"¿Podrías venir por mí ahora?".

Miré al espejo y una Bella, con el entrecejo fruncido, visiblemente preocupada me devolvió la mirada.

"¡Claro! Estaré allí en 15 minutos" me respondió mientras oía al fondo el tintineo de las llaves de su auto.

"Nos vemos, Alice".

Colgué sin esperar respuesta, y me apuré a lavarme los dientes.

Minutos después, tomé el bolso y me fui hacia la puerta de la cocina, sólo dije "nos vemos luego" y salí corriendo del apartamento sin esperar respuesta de los dos chicos que se encontraban allí.

Estaba claro que el que Edward me ignorara me afectaba más de lo que creía.

*****

Media hora más tarde no estaba tan segura que llamar a Alice dos horas antes de lo previsto fuera una buena idea. Ya habíamos pasado por cuatro tiendas y llevaba ya tres zapatos con tacones de más de 5 centímetros y dos zapatillas de deporte que había insistido con uñas y dientes para tener.

Estábamos en una parada de "reposición de energías" en la zona de comidas del centro comercial en la que, a mi izquierda, Alice devoraba una hamburguesa y Rosalie, a mi derecha, bebía una Pepsi después de haber acabado con dos trozos de pizza de vegetales. Aún no sabía cómo, pero pronto averiguaría como no conseguían engordar ni un gramo si ingerían tal cantidad de comida.

De pronto, un tema que me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza los últimos días, apareció y la curiosidad me ganó.

"Rose…" la miré "¿Cómo fue que…?"

"¿Cómo fue que dejé de ser una bruja plástica insoportable?" me interrumpió completando la pregunta a lo que yo asentí.

Alice nos miró y, sin decir nada, siguió con su hamburguesa.

"Bueno… Después de tu accidente me sentí realmente mal en parte porque Alice parecía un zombie caminando por toda la escuela y Jessica y Lauren no dejaban de decir que era gracioso, cosa que, bueno… A mi no me lo parecía realmente…" suspiró un par de veces y luego continuó. "Te vine a ver un par de veces dos semanas después de tu accidente hasta que me encontré con Edward en una de esas, tuvimos una de esas grandes discusiones y no volví más porque me hizo sentir realmente culpable por todo lo insoportable que fui durante tantos años…".

"Y un día cualquiera, en un pasillo lleno de estudiantes de la escuela sólo gritó '¿Podrían dejar de decir que es gracioso? ¡No es gracioso en lo absoluto! Está en coma, no en detención por una estupidez. Y ustedes son tan estúpidas de no ver que en el mundo no gira en torno a ustedes' y se fue de allí, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto, incluida yo, por supuesto" interrumpió Alice.

Rose se sonrojó y sólo continuó "Poco después, conseguí trabajo en una tienda de artículos deportivos" puso los ojos en blanco dando a entender que no le gustaba mucho y yo me reí. "Durante mi primera semana me encontré con Emmett allí y simplemente le pregunté cómo seguías… Obviamente, aquí, la duende le había contado todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela y me respondió bastante tranquilo. Después de eso, le invité a un café y seguimos viéndonos para hablar de ti… En todo ese tiempo no volví al hospital por miedo a un enfrentamiento con Edward hasta que, un día, simplemente me obligó y fui a pedirte perdón. Demás está decir que Edward se enojó muchísimo con él y no le habló por dos semanas enteras, luego lo aceptó, pero cuando tu hermano y yo empezamos a salir dos años más tarde, se volvió todavía más hosco conmigo y lo entiendo, de verás, te traté mal por mucho tiempo, es lógico que piense que estaba tratando de ganarme a Emmett a costa de su dolor por tu accidente, pero no fue así, sólo… Las cosas se dieron y ya".

"Pues no deberías entender a ése cabezota" rezongó Alice desde el otro extremo de la mesa "Rose, después de tanto tiempo, y de que hayas cambiado tanto en tu forma de ser, está totalmente fuera de lugar ese odio tan intenso hacia ti".

"Pues yo pienso lo mismo" respondí.

"Gracias Bella y, en serio, lo aprecio mucho" susurró Rose con una sonrisa mirándome y apretando mi mano derecha que reposaba sobre la mesa.

"Entonces tenemos que buscar la forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward respecto a ti" dije emocionada.

"No, no, no! Lo que tenemos es que buscar que éste sea tu mejor cumpleaños Belly-Bells! ¡No creas que lo hemos olvidado!" cantó Alice con una risita.

Supe que estaba perdida.

Y supe también que no habría poder humano que hiciera a Alice Cullen no invitar a la mitad de la población de Seattle a un cumpleaños que no quería.

Suspiré con cansancio al verme de nuevo arrastrada a las tiendas.

Ésta noche tendría pesadillas con cajas de zapatos que me tragaban y zapatos tras un lector de códigos de barras. Estaba completamente segura.

* * *

**Sé que he tardado muchisisisisisisimo pero he tenido un montón de inconvenientes... empezando porque tuve entrega de parciales hasta la semana pasada y además de eso, de miércoles a viernes estuve en un congreso así que, pues eso... y una de esas entregas fue el viernes, cuando apenas dormí de las 6 am hasta las 8 am y enseguida tuve que irme de la universidad al congreso y cuando llegué a mi casa, lo único que quise fue tocar cama y bueno, eso es lo que he estado haciendo esta semana, descansar, y visitar a algunas amigas para que sepan que estoy viva jaajaajajaja.... ****Recuerden que tengo vida también fuera del trasto, así que... jejeejjee  
**

**bueno, aparte de eso... pues nada, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap... Me encanta Rose jajajajaaj odio que siempre la pongan como una amargada ¬¬ jaajaaja y bueno belly-bells ha tenido de nuevo problemas con sus hormonas enloquecidas...**

**Son las 5:17 am, fue un esfuerzo bastante grande traerles el capi hoy porque mañana iré al cumple de una amiga y estaré todo el finde por fuera... espero que tengan compasión de esta pobre chica y le dejen unos cuantos reviews, eh!!!**

** bueno, espero sus reviews!!**

**byeeee!!!**

**Andre!  
**


	8. Accidente Accidental

**VIII**

**Accidente Accidental**

Según recuerdo, lo siguiente que hice luego de regresar del centro comercial y dejar todas las bolsas repletas de zapatos a un lado de la puerta, fue ir directo al sofá frente a la chimenea encendida y tirarme sobre él como un saco de papas.

Suspiré y me saqué las zapatillas de deporte sin desatarme los cordones y con todo y medias, subí los pies sobre la mesa ratona de madera frente a mí.

Estuve analizando por 2 minutos enteros mis posibilidades para arruinar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras veía fijamente mis dedos moviéndose a través de las medias como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Entonces descubrí dos cosas.

_Una._ Que no sabía si había algún dedito vivo envuelto en aquella tela después de la tortura china de Alice.

_Dos._ Que pese a lo que hiciera para boicotear la fiesta de cumpleaños, adivinaba que no surtiría ningún efecto y que, mi vida realmente podía correr peligro.

Además, Eddie de verdad se veía entusiasmado con la idea como nunca antes y, bueno, decepcionarlo no estaba en mis planes, así que me quedé allí, disfrutando de lo mullido del sofá y adormeciéndome con el crepitar de las llamas que bailaban alegremente frente a mí.

Cerré los ojos y un murmullo de pasos se sucedieron en la moqueta hasta que sentí algo rozar mi pie derecho. Abrí mi ojo izquierdo sólo para saber quién era y lo cerré inmediatamente después de descubrir que un par de ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada.

Estaba sentado frente a mí, sobre la mesa junto a mis pies y, justo antes de percatarme, ya los había tomado, masajeándolos alternativamente haciéndome suspirar y acomodarme sobre el sillón.

"Adivino que fue peor de lo que esperabas".

"Oh, no tienes una idea de lo dictadora que fue" gruñí y el rió entre dientes. "No sé qué es tan gracioso, Eddie… Si fueras tan amable de explicarme…".

"Diría que es gracioso porque no importa cuánto luche una persona, ella siempre tendrá el control" respondió.

"Dime algo que no sepa".

"Bueno, me gustaría saber si sigues enfadada por lo de esta mañana".

Quería con todas mis fuerzas gritar _'Sí'_, pero no sé si era el masaje que me estaba dando o era el tono que usaba lo que me estaba ablandando, así que sólo dije "No… Sería muy egoísta si arruino algo por lo que todo el mundo está emocionado". Sonreí. "Además, mis probabilidades están como 1 millón de millones a uno, así que, no me voy a arriesgar".

Edward rió conmigo y sacó mis medias mientras yo permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados.

Algo frío y resbaloso me rozó la planta del pie y bueno, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no hubo forma de evitarlo así que, por primera vez en mi vida, los reflejos hicieron su aparición y mi pie golpeó algo con fuerza y, después de abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que fue la perfecta nariz de mi mejor amigo lo que había arruinado.

"_Perfecto, Bella…"_ pensé _"Acabas de arruinar una cara de modelo de revista"._

El quejido de Edward me hizo volver a la realidad, levantarme como un resorte e ir por una toalla con hielo para detener la hemorragia que cubría parte de su boca. Algo bueno debía tener que ser tan propensa a accidentes… Por lo menos, reaccionaba rápido.

"Lo siento, Eddie" balbuceé incoherente luego de darle la toalla y que se la pusiera con una mueca segundos después. "Iré a llamar a Emmett".

Desaparecí de la estancia y corrí hasta el pasillo donde había dejado mi bolso junto con las bolsas y busqué desesperadamente mi móvil. A último momento decidí llamar a Alice primero porque seguramente estaba todavía de camino a cualquier parte y podía venir por nosotros dos más rápido que mi hermano.

Ahora, ¿no se suponía que Edward estaría con Jasper y Emmett haciendo cosas de chicos?

La voz de soprano de mi amiga canturreando "Belly-Bells" al otro lado de la bocina me hizo recordar por qué la llamaba.

"Alice, tienes que volver…"

"¿Dejaste algo en…?" me interrumpió.

"No me interrumpas, Alice… Acabo de golpear a tu hermano y está sangrando".

Ok, eso no sonó exactamente bien pero al menos ya había escuchado el frenón que Alice le había dado a su precioso porsche y sabía que venía en camino.

"Isabella Swan, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Edward?".

Me mordí el labio mientras iba de regreso a la sala de estar a ver como seguía Edward.

"Podría decirse que fue un… ¿accidente?" tanteé mientras me asomaba por el comedor e iba directo al cuarto de baño.

"¿Cómo un accidente?"

"Sip, eso… ¿La clase de accidente accidental como el que pasó en tu onceavo cumpleaños y yo resbalé empujando a Edward contra tu pastel de 3 pisos mientras te vestías y el se echó la culpa?".

Ok, eso tampoco sonaba tan bien como debería, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podría habría hecho en esa situación? Yo estaba por decirle que había sido mi culpa luego de verla llorando a lágrima viva y él me había interrumpido diciendo que sólo había tropezado y que tendrían otro para ese mismo día y no habría problema. Llamó a la pastelería y en cinco minutos estuvo uno exactamente igual al que yacía en el suelo completamente destrozado alimentando a las hormigas… Edward siempre tenía un respaldo como aquel, en mi cumpleaños o en el de su hermana… Era así de previsivo y parecía capaz de leer tu mente, aunque, bueno, no hay que ser ni un lector de mentes ni adivino para saber que, dónde sea que me esté y en cualquier momento, los accidentes pueden encontrarme más rápido de lo que yo encontraría las puertas de urgencias.

Sí, lo sé. Mal chiste en mal momento, pero ya estaba en el baño y había atravesado todo el apartamento de arriba abajo y no lo encontraba, tomé algunas gasas que mi hermano y Edward siempre tenían en reserva allí y salí. Incluso pasé por su habitación y echado un vistazo pero mí conciencia me hizo cerrar la puerta sin haber pasado dos segundos.

No era momento de curiosear en ninguna parte y mucho menos en el espacio privado de la persona que había hecho sangrar y que…

"Nunca me dijiste que fuiste tú, Bella" resonó el auricular y, por un segundo, olvidé que estaba hablando con Alice. "Aunque siempre lo supe… Mi hermano no es de los que se tropieza con cualquier cosa… Es más algo que te pasaría a ti".

Rió.

La cocina. Me había pasado de largo la cocina.

"Pues siempre me sentí culpable de haberte mentido acerca del pastel" dije mientras caminaba de regreso por el pasillo hacia la puerta de vaivén que daba a la cocina.

"No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho… Pero eres una pésima mentirosa".

"Nadie lo ha dicho… Pero lo sé" respondí mientras abría la puerta y justo me encontraba con Edward de perfil tragándose unas pastillas y después un vaso de agua.

La hemorragia se había detenido pero eso fue lo último que noté. Claramente la visión del cuello níveo de mi amigo y el movimiento que hacía su nuez al tragar era muchísimo más interesante para mis hormonas y, por regla de tres, para mí.

Me mordí el labio compulsivamente al volver la sensación de querer besarlo de hacía algunas noches. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Carraspeé un poco intentando aclarar mi mente y lo único que logré fue que me enfocara con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes quitándome el aliento momentáneamente.

"Alice, creo que ya no es tan necesario que vengas…Edward ha dejado de sangrar".

Se puso la toalla sobre la nariz de nuevo, fue directo a una de las sillas, se sentó y yo lo seguí segundos después.

"Puede que no me necesites, pero igual iré… Te veo en un segundo".

Alice colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y yo dejé el aparato sobre la mesa. Quedé justo entre sus piernas y su cara estaba un poco más baja que la mía, así que yo miraba hacia abajo.

Visiblemente, el tener aquellos ojos resplandecientes y trasmitiéndome un millón de emociones a través de ellos, no le harían mucho bien a mi salud mental. Sin embargo, inspiré fuertemente y me dije que podía controlarme.

_Si, claro… Cómo no…_

Aparté la toalla para hacer control de daños, saber qué tan mal se veía y limpiar un poco el desastre que había hecho mi falta de coordinación pero me di cuenta que sólo estaba un poco inflamado, aunque cuando le toqué suavemente mientras le limpiaba cerca, hizo una mueca.

"¿Te duele?" pregunté.

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?".

De no haber visto la sonrisa torcida de Edward habría jurado que estaba enfadado.

"No es gracioso… Estás así por tu propia culpa... Me asustaste" alegué.

"Ahora lo sé, jamás te voy a untar nada si no tienes los ojos abiertos primero".

Reímos.

"Eso que estabas tomando…".

"Eran analgésicos…" me interrumpió "y algunos anti inflamatorios, no te preocupes…".

"Pero te duele, no? Eso…" alegué.

"Todo golpe duele, Bella… Tranquilízate o te daré un calmante" me amenazó, aunque luego rió cuando me notó alarmada "Además, ya me examiné y sólo fue un golpe, el tabique está bien y lo único que hay que hacer es esperar que la inflamación baje por sí sola".

Seguí quitando la sangre seca que tenía y, no sé si fue el hecho que mis manos estaban sobre la cara de Edward o que sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando, pero, de pronto, ya no podía dejar de verlo y las hormonas hicieron estragos nuevamente.

Las ganas de besarlo volvieron como un tornado y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Nuestras caras estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca y yo no tenía intención de alejarme.

Más bien quería era como acercarme.

Acercarme hasta esa boca que me estaba volviendo cada día más loca y que se veía de lo más accesible desde la posición que me encontraba. De pronto, ya no veía su boca sino sus ojos y sabía que intentaba decirme algo, más bien era como suplicar, pero soy tan mala leyendo ojos como leyendo mentes.

Pero no me aparté.

La adrenalina corría demasiado a prisa por mis venas, mi cerebro estaba embotado por las sensaciones y ya la razón ya había perdido la batalla con el deseo de saber cómo besaba mi amigo.

Y… ¡Que me parta un rayo!

¡Lo haría!

O lo habría hecho si no hubiera oído la puerta chirriar y, al voltearme a ver la razón, mirar a Alice boquiabierta.

*****

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Ok, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y eso…Pero era Navidad, y bueno, quería algo de tiempo con mi familia… no es suficiente razón?? xD ^^**

**Además tuve algunos problemillas personales (nada que no se resuelva xD) y bueno, me alejé un poquito del trasto jejejeje…**

**En fin, espero que disfruten mucho éste cap porque yo sí que lo hice… Pensé que terminaría diferente, es decir, la escenita de Eddie y Bella ni siquiera la tenía en mente… Sólo salió! Jajajaja **

**Pero, les gustó???**

**A mi siii, muchísimo… y ya faltan dos días para el cumple de Bella y veremos muchas sorpresitas por ahí, eh!!! Jejeje**

**Quieren hacer apuestas sobre qué les regalará cada uno???**

**Que pasará??**

**Ehh…**

**Y de reyes puedo pedir muchos reviews??? xD**

**Adiositoooo**

**Andre!**


	9. Ideas Grandiosas

**IX**

**Ideas Grandiosas**

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Me separé de Edward tan rápido como mis reflejos me dieron… Y la lógica estaba de mi parte porque, medio segundo más tarde, Emmett se asomaba tras Alice.

Edward y yo nos miramos un instante y volvimos la vista hacia la puerta suspirando profundamente al notar que la escena que presentábamos no era extraña ni comprometedora a los ojos de mi hermano… Pero sí que lo era la que Alice había descubierto, lo que, seguramente, la había hecho sacar sus propias conclusiones –erradas o no- acerca de lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre su hermano y yo.

Sentí el tiempo pasar en cámara lenta, justo como se supone que pasa cuando los protagonistas son pillados en un 'casi' que me sonaba tan familiar… Claro que, ni esto era una comedia romántica ni sentía que la protagonista de alguna, se hubiera sentido tan avergonzada como yo.

Pronto, Alice dejó de mirarnos fijamente e hizo exactamente lo que ella haría… Empujarme hasta la sala, sentándome en el puff negro de espaldas al ventanal, frente a Rosalie que estaba sentada en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Además, echó a Jasper, Emmett y Edward del apartamento con la excusa de ir a buscar comida chatarra mientras yo era víctima de una tortura digna de haberse usado en la segunda guerra mundial.

"Entonces…".

"Entonces, ¿qué, Allie?" respondí fastidiada.

"No me digas que lo que vi no es lo que yo creo que vi porque no te creeré".

"¿Qué viste, Alice?" preguntó Rosalie totalmente interesada luego del juego de palabras que a la duende siempre se le ocurría hacer en momentos como éste.

"Yo vi a Bella muy, muy, muy cerca de Edward en la cocina" me miró y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Yo crucé mis brazos y solté un "¿y eso qué? Se supone que yo le estaba limpiando la sangre seca, no? ¿Qué? ¿Iba a estar a un metro? Además, deja de imaginándote cosas y piensa un poco en todas las veces que he estado así de cerca de tu hermano y ahora es que haces éste escándalo".

"Pue yo no sé… Pero ahora estoy de parte del duende…" señaló Rose a Alice con el pulgar. "Tú nunca te pones tan hostil cuando te hacemos preguntas y mírate como estás".

"Bueno, es que he estado un poco alterada con todo esto del coma, las terapias y todo… A veces siento que me he perdido algo y no sé qué es… y es tan frustrante".

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y luego levanté la vista. Sabía que no era justo evadir el tema como si nada, pero igual quería llegar a éste punto porque inevitablemente había momentos que me sentía así. Sin embargo, las chicas dejaron de presionarme y se acercaron a mi, una a cada lado, y me abrazaron. Fue tan importante para mí sentirme tan apoyada y bueno, de paso le saqué un poco de la cabeza la escena de la cocina a Alice.

"Tengo una idea".

"Dios nos libre de las ideas de ésta loca" murmuró Rosalie con los ojos en blanco.

"Calla, Rose… Ésta es la mejor idea que se me ha podido ocurrir en toda mi gloriosa existencia".

Rosalie y yo reímos entre dientes pero entonces Alice nos mandó a callar con una de esas miradas marca 'Cullen' que te silencian en un momento.

"Pues… He estado pensando que, podríamos decirle a Esme que te de clases particulares para que recuperes el ritmo y puedas graduarte conmigo, no?".

Me lo pensé un instante, y supe que era una excelente idea. Más por el hecho de tener algo más que hacer que verles las caras a los del hospital cuatro veces por semana y además pasaría tiempo con Esme que era como una segunda madre para mí y no había podido verla desde el hospital porque estaba acompañando a Carlisle a una convención en Texas y regresaban justo la semana siguiente.

"¿Sabes qué, Alice? Esa es una idea grandiosa" respondí.

"Estoy de acuerdo… Y ahora, creo que tenemos que resolver otras cosas… Como enseñarle a conducir a Bella" habló Rose mientras se sentaba en un sillón a mi izquierda acomodándose el cabello.

"Si, eso sería genial… Me siento un poco incómoda cada vez que le tengo que pedir el favor a Edward que me lleve a alguna parte cuando Emmett no está, que es… Casi todo el tiempo" dije mirando a Rose disimuladamente.

"¿Te estás quejando que te estoy robando a tu hermano?" me acusó en broma.

"Pues yo no me quejaría tanto si Jazz estuviera dispuesto a hacerme de chofer cada vez que lo necesito".

"Bueno, yo…". Me sonrojé y las chicas sonrieron con complicidad "No es lo mismo, Edward no es mi novio…".

Justo en ese instante la cerradura hizo 'clic' y Emmett vino cargado de cajas de pizza que desperdigó por toda la mesa mientras Edward iba por un par de vasos a la cocina y Jasper dejaba varias botellas de gaseosa también sobre la mesa.

Alice se acercó alegremente a su novio y le plantó un beso rápido en la boca y Emmett se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba Rosalie y le besó la mejilla mientras ella sonreía.

Edward volvió, sirvió las gaseosas y fue entregándoselas uno a uno, hasta que se acercó a mí con dos vasos, me entregó uno y, justo antes de sentarse en el puff de mi derecha, me besó en la frente y me sonrió.

Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes e, imagino, que igual debían estar los míos.

*****

Esa noche jugamos mímicas de películas donde cada uno pasaba y sólo si la pareja adivinaba el personaje ganaban puntos, así que pasó mucho rato hasta que hubo un desempate. Obviamente Edward y yo ganamos, sobretodo con la súper actuación de Eddie del Joker de Batman y el Caballero de la noche… Aunque no nos perdimos de la risas con Emmett intentando hacer del Inspector Gadget; Jasper del personaje de Jack Nicholson en El Resplandor; Rosalie del maestro Yoda y Alice de Spiderman.

La que yo hice no voy a decirla, empezando porque soy una pésima actriz y la única razón por la que Edward lo adivinó fue porque unos días atrás estuvimos hablando de lo mucho que le disgusta la adaptación de las tragedias a las películas. Bueno, era el Romeo de DiCaprio y lo único que hice fue hacer como si me tragara algo, fuera venenoso y terminara en el piso con la lengua afuera… Justo lo que había hecho él ese día, sólo que – obviamente- menos gracioso.

Edward empezó a reír justo después de decir 'Romeo y Julieta' y los otros cuatro protestaron un rato antes de aceptar la derrota.

Casi a media noche, había ido a la cocina por unas bolsas de frituras y algo para beber en una bandeja y lo que me encontré me dejó un poco suspicaz, sobretodo por el hecho que estaban hablando bajo cuando desde que habían llegado, podía escucharlos desde mi habitación y, cuando regresaba, todos levantaron la cabeza y empezaron a mirar cada uno a una dirección diferente.

"¿Cuál es el secreto?" pregunté dejando todo sobre la mesa.

"¿Secreto? ¿Hay uno?" murmuró Jasper.

"Ohh, vamos! Todo eso de que se callen cuando aparezco no es muy discreto, así que… Mejor cuéntenme ya qué harán para mi cumpleaños".

"¿Por qué tendría que ser para tu cumpleaños, Bella? Es un cumpleaños… Bah! Gran cosa".

"Emmett, dijiste que 'no me salvaría' cuando desperté y luego te pregunté si tenía que ver con el cumpleaños y me dijiste que sí, además, creo que sería la única razón por la que Edward le hablaría a Rose sin hacer mala cara" respondí y lo miré. "Sí, no creas que no lo sé… Luego hablaremos de eso".

Mi hermano, Jasper y Alice soltaron una risita disimulada, Edward me miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego a su hermana y Rosalie se sonrojó.

"Ok" soltó Alice poniéndose de pie ante la protesta de todos allí "Sé que no son muy agradables cuando la noble Alice les muestra un poco de su inteligencia con sus 'grandiosas ideas' pero lo haré".

"Está bien, 'Grandiosa Alice' ilumínanos con tu conocimiento" respondí sentándome al lado del chico de ojos verdes y cruzándome de brazos en actitud 'Edward-no-atendiendo-razones'.

"He estado analizando todas las opciones…" dijo y Edward bufó a mi lado "Como decía, pensar en cómo poner de acuerdo a cinco personas, que –dicho sea de paso- ha sido una tarea imposible hasta ahora, ha hecho que llegue a una gran conclusión".

"Y esa es…" Edward podía parecerme muy guapo, pero, justo en ése instante, descubrí el único defecto que había podido ver hasta entonces. Y es que es extremadamente impaciente.

Y eso me causó gracia.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo como "qué impaciencia" antes de aclararse la garganta y decir: "Pues creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle seis cumpleaños a Bella".

"Alice Cullen, esto es lo más desquiciado que se te pudo haber ocurrido… No estoy de acuerdo con uno y ¿pretendes que acepte seis?" resoplé levantándome del sillón.

"¿Me harías el favor de dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, sentarte y escucharme? Por favor".

Mi amiga siendo diplomática… Esto sí que había que verlo.

Me senté en el mismo lugar y, entonces y sólo entonces, me di cuenta que nadie, a parte de mi, protestaba ante la idea de Alice que yo encontraba tan descabellada.

"Lo que trataba de decir hace un momento es que, ya que no nos logramos poner de acuerdo sobre qué hacer por tu cumpleaños, sería bueno que lo celebraras con cada uno de nosotros, uno por día y luego, al final, tuvieras una pequeña fiesta con toda la gente a la que quieras invitar. Y no necesariamente estoy diciendo que haya pastel, velas y un montón de personas cantando el 'Happy Birthday' todos los seis días… Sólo el último" aclaró.

Cerré los ojos, lo analicé y, por un momento, la sala se sumió en silencio. Todos tenían sus cinco sentidos puestos en mi respuesta y la falta de protesta de todos allí determinó que todos estaban de acuerdo con esa loca idea de los seis cumpleaños… Aunque la idea de celebrar mi cumpleaños con una persona a la vez, me hacía pensar que podía compartir y disfrutar 100% de lo que se le ocurriría. Disfrutar un día completo con cada una de las 5 personas que se habían convertido en las más importantes en los últimos días, sonaba tentadora.

"Y… ¿Cuándo empezaríamos?" respondí finalmente.

Y 5 rostros con 5 sonrisas igual de grandes hicieron aparición en aquella sala. No sabía en qué rayos me estaba metiendo pero, no sé si es por el coma, pero ya no me importaba pensar mucho en algo porque cuando algo se veía bueno… Había que aprovecharlo, no?

*****

**A verrr…. Sé que me quieren matar pero no lo hagan, si?? Es un capi de transición pero era necesario jejejeje... Prometo que el que sigue va a estar muy bueno y será todavía mejor, eh!! XD Se llama "SEIS CUMPLEAÑOS PARA BELLA" asi que... bueno, ahi se las dejo xD  
**

**Me quiero disculpar por haberlas hecho esperar tanto… pero es que comparto el pc con dos hermanas y todas estamos en vacaciones así que es "un poco" difícil entrar todos los días a escribir y si además, le agregamos que tengo un montón de amigas de visita que no estudian en la ciudad… pues menos tiempo, no??**

**De todas formas, no fue tanto como la otra vez, no? =P **

**Para marti-bella cullen, lo de los masajes es porque como Bella estuvo 6 años en coma los músculos se atrofiaron y bueno, además que ella tampoco es que es muy ducha en eso de caminar y no tropezar cada dos por tres así que es terapia para fortalecer los músculos, eh!! Aclarada tu pregunta?? XD**

**Cualquier otra duda, favor acercarse!!! Jajaajjaja**

**PD: No sé si soy yo rara, pero tengo 200 alertas en este fic y en realidad me hace mucha ilusión que me dejen así sea un "lo leo… me parece lindo" o así sea un "que mal escribes"… lo que sea, pero en realidad desanima un poco ver tan pocos comentarios… Yo me demoro alrededor de 4 o 5 horas escribiendo un capi dependiendo si ya lo tengo pensado o no y bueno, quedarse sentado frente al pc también cansa y yo sólo espero un review que se hace en menos de 5 minutos… asi que… Si te gusta… Me das un review??? ^^**


	10. Cinco Cumpleaños para Bella

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres no me pertenecen, pero la historia es enteramente mía. Prohibida la reproducción parcial o total de esta locura… Así que ya saben! xD

**X**

**Cinco Cumpleaños para Bella**

Alice no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de cualquier celebración por el resto de la noche.

Estuve tan eufórica por eso que olvidé que en menos de 48 horas sería un año más vieja y mi hermano, en gran medida, ayudó en eso.

Dos días más tarde, mientras el despertador sonaba estruendosamente al otro lado de la habitación y trataba _–sin éxito-_ de quitarme de encima dos pares de cobijas, fue que caí en cuenta que había pasado el día de mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Me levanté y caminé inconscientemente hacia la cocina pensando en algo para darle al alien que estaba haciendo de las suyas en mi estómago que me sobresalté al encontrarme, en mitad del pasillo, a un Emmett aún somnoliento supongo que en busca de lo mismo que yo.

"Buenos días, Em".

"Buenos días, Bells".

Mi hermano no era muy comunicativo en las mañanas y menos cuando no tenía, al menos, medio litro de cafeína corriendo por sus venas.

"Lo siento, Bells" murmuró.

"¿Por qué?" respondí poniendo cerca la cafetera para que se sirviera mientras preparaba la masa para hacer el desayuno.

"Por no estar aquí para cenar".

Yo me encogí de hombros. "Cosas de médicos, supongo…" suspiré restándole importancia "¿Alguna emergencia?".

"Accidente de tráfico y cuatro autos implicados…" dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y bebía "Gracias a Dios, ningún muerto, pero nos volvió el hospital una locura por 5 horas".

No volvimos a decir nada y 15 minutos más tarde, Emmett engullía su segunda torre de pancakes y Edward bostezaba en el pasillo sonoramente dando a conocer su pronta llegada. Me volví hacia la estufa y suspiré.

Supongo que mi alien tendrá que esperar.

*****

Visiblemente no estaba en mis cabales cuando pensé que la 'grandiosa' idea de Alice no estaba mala… Bueno, se _suponía_ que era buena hasta que Jasper apareció, sacándome a las 10 de la madrugada de mi cama para llevarme a quién sabe dónde mientras yo lo único que quería era volver a sumergirme en medio de las cobijas tibiecitas que había dejado abandonadas en mi habitación.

Pero como en la vida nunca es lo que uno quiere, me tuve que aguantar una ducha fría para despertarme del todo y eso no ayudó mucho a mejorar mi estado de ánimo… Aunque tampoco lo fue, el que Edward no estuviera allí para hacer algún comentario tonto acerca del clima, decirme que tuviera cuidado y advertirme algo sobre montañas rusas. Eso era seguro.

Era divertido verlo con aquel tic de pasarse los dedos entre el cabello y rascarse la nuca estando preocupado por nimiedades.

Pensar en él me hizo sonreír y mejoró _–un poquito-_ el humor de perros que tenía pero es algo que no voy a admitirle a nadie. Ni siquiera saldrá de mi boca. No.

La tranquila voz de Jasper me sacó de mi estupor y sólo fui capaz de balbucear un "¿Ahh?" que, a juzgar por su reacción, le hizo mucha gracia.

"Sólo te preguntaba si estabas preparada para tu primer cumpleaños".

Me tomé mi tiempo en responder porque, a decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué responder.

"Mmm… ¿No sé?".

Jasper me miró por un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente y mover la palanca de cambios. "Creo que es con esa respuesta me vale".

Sonreí. Él me sonrió de vuelta y me acomodé mejor en el asiento de cuero del auto preparándome para, lo que esperaba que fuera, un largo viaje.

No fue muy largo… Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera era un viaje, creo… Estábamos frente a su consultorio y eso me dio mala espina.

"Mmm… Jasper, ¿estamos en el lugar indicado?" pregunté.

"Claro, sígueme un momento" respondió y yo le seguí todavía reticente a aceptarlo dentro de mi cabeza sicoanalizándome.

"Hola María… Te presento a Bella".

"Mucho gusto María" dije pero la chica sólo sonrió aburrida y volvió a lo suyo mientras yo seguía al chico a su consultorio.

Supongo que era ese su regalo… Unas horas de terapia gratuita. Lo necesitaba, en serio, pero no sentía que el era la persona _no conocida_ a la que iba a abrirme.

Él se dirigió a su escritorio y revolvió un par de hojas con apuntes y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en ellas. Levantó la mirada y me vio ahí, a escasos dos pasos de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de chaqueta de jean e incómoda.

"¿No vas a tomar asiento?".

"Ehh… no sé. ¿dónde?".

¡Qué tonta! Obviamente la elección más racional era el cómodo sofá ubicado en la esquina derecha de la oficina.

"Supongo que el sofá es cómodo pero, siéntete libre de sentarte donde quieras…" respondió sumido de nuevo en los papeles.

Me dirigí al sofá, me recosté, suspiré y miré al techo.

Esto iba a ser más incómodo de lo que había pensado.

"Jasper…".

"Listo. Ahora sólo nos queda disfrutar el día" musitó mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No ibas a…?" empecé.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente y, sin entender, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Me sonrojé furiosamente y salí pitando del consultorio. Mientras íbamos de regreso al auto me preguntó "¿Qué pensabas…?".

"Nada" le interrumpí.

Entramos. Jasper encendió el auto y, luego de salir del parqueadero, tomé el suficiente valor –aún con las mejillas encendidas- para decir la verdad.

De todas maneras, con lo fácil de leer que soy, lo adivinaría antes de acabar el día.

"Pensé que tu forma de 'celebrar' era darme terapia gratis".

Rió ruidosamente sin poder evitarlo ni un poquito y yo no me enfadé. Dicho en voz alta era un poco retorcido y bastante improbable como regalo para cumpleaños.

Salí del auto desperezándome y haciendo sonar un ligero 'crack' en mi espalda. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo sin movimiento, sólo que no reconocía mucho de la Seattle que veía, así que me había concentrado tanto en el paisaje urbano que había olvidado por completo que nos dirigíamos al lugar donde Jasper celebraría mi cumpleaños.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por un centro comercial que no conocía a las afueras de la ciudad y desayunamos tranquilamente… bueno, más o menos fui yo la que lo arrastré dentro de una cafetería para una taza de café 'mañanera' -que de mañanera no tiene nada, por cierto porque ya pasaban de las 11- y luego terminamos en una tienda de videos cinco veces más grande que el departamento de Emmett y Edward.

Jasper me regaló una tarjeta preferencial por cinco años y pensé que hasta ahí llegaba mi regalo.

No contaba con que el pedido de Jazz de buscar algo en la guantera significaba una cámara digital dentro de aquella caja decorada en plateado y azul, pero igual me hizo feliz.

Si no fuera el novio de mi mejor amiga estaría en serio peligro de convertirse en el objeto de mi afecto.

No es cierto.

Ja. Se lo creyeron.

*****

Si el día anterior no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea lo de los múltiples cumpleaños… La intrusión de Rosalie en el departamento terminó de confirmármelo y, no estando conforme con eso, echó _–literalmente-_ a mi hermano y a Edward de allí. Claro, luego de empujarlos al baño, tocar puertas cada 5 segundos y gritar algo que se entendió como 'la privacidad _no existe_'.

Contradictorio como ella sola, pero en fin, ¿quién se el mide a discutir con ella?

Una palabra. Nadie.

Media hora más tarde, me di cuenta que ella no estaba sola. Alice venía en camino.

Y temí seriamente por mi vida.

Entre las dos habían decidido obtener, no uno, sino dos días de 'celebración conjunta' como le llamaron.

Me queda claro que en cuanto a tratos con el diablo –digo, Alice- tengo las de perder por cláusulas no mencionadas. Debo señalar que si no fuera tan buena con las compras, tal vez tendría una buen futuro como abogada.

La duende siempre se sale con la suya. En serio. Pensándolo bien, quizá le auguraba una muy buena carrera en Wall Street si no estaba muy segura del diseño de modas.

Quizá es muy improbable. El término 'seguramente' sería el mejor para pronosticarlo… y eso que no soy buena adivinando el futuro.

Bufé.

Había personas que eran buenas para tantas cosas y yo me sentía tan inútil no sabiendo ni una cosa en la que era medianamente aceptable.

Oh, sí! Hay algo. Tengo un romance secreto con el suelo, pero… Shh! Es un secreto. Sólo lo saben todos los paramédicos y las enfermeras de 5 hospitales de Seattle. De 7, debo aclarar.

Bah! Que broma más mala.

Alice me mostró una cuchilla haciéndome olvidar mi yo bromista conmigo misma _–que raro sonó eso-,_ con la que intentó, con un poco de ayuda de la Rosalie capaz de taclear a Emmett, masacrar mis cejas vilmente y sin anestesia.

Sufrí una tortura bastante cruel durante los dos días que estuvieron allí con las clases de _'Cómo Soportar una Caminata con Tacones de 10 Centímetros y no Morir en el Intento'_; _'Maquillaje en 5 Minutos'_; _'Peinados Lindos que se Ven más Complicados de lo que Parecen'_ y, el favorito y siempre usado de Alice y Rose _'Cómo Hacer un Atuendo para Bella en 10 Minutos'_.

Lo dicho. Una tortura.

Y no estando contentas con eso, se tomaron el trabajo de sacar fotos a cada cosa que me hacían con la cámara _–estrenada por ellas-_ que me había regalado Jasper la tarde anterior, pasándolas inmediatamente a la impresora que era mi regalo de cumpleaños y -_que no se habían tomado el tiempo de envolver siquiera-_ con instrucciones de 'cómo lo hago' por el reverso.

Y no sé por qué me temí que algo así sucedería.

Nunca confiaría mi vida en Jazz si la duende estaba de por medio… Menos aún si Rose estaba inmiscuida también… Él es demasiado influenciable para su propio bien _–y el de los demás-_.

Lo tomé como nota mental antes de notar que Alice estaba aún más emocionada haciendo algo que no me incluía a mi y, dándome cuenta _–con un horror mal disimulado_-, que entre la rubia y la pequeña había empapelado el envés de mi armario completamente con las fotografías tomadas.

Intenté reprender a Alice pero me dio su mejor cara de perrito remojado que no pude _–más bien ni siquiera intenté-_ oponerme a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambas abandonaron el apartamento el miércoles faltando un cuarto para las 10 de la noche con un 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella' y sendas sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros.

A las 10:05 de la noche aparecieron mi hermano y Edward con caras de cansancio y ojeras violetas bajo sus ojos. Yo estaba tan cansada que ver la cocina me daba arcadas. Gracias a Dios que le había hecho caso a Emmett y no boté la comida congelada.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto que 'San Microondas' fuera al rescate.

Y eso que aún faltaban dos días.

Y mi hermano sería el siguiente.

*****

Emmett durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana mientras que Edward abandonó bien temprano el apartamento.

Hubo un momento en que pensé que había olvidado por completo que mi cumpleaños era con él.

Le escuché caminar por el pasillo mientras veía distraídamente un capítulo de repetición de Project Runway en el que un chico rubio bastante afeminado _–bastante es poco, creo-_ hacía un vestido con cáscaras de maíz.

Lindo pero no, gracias… Prefiero vestir algo que no necesite refrigeración.

Apareció en el resquicio de la puerta vistiendo su camiseta de los Marineros de Seattle que, a diferencia de los 'cumpleaños' de los otros tres, me daba una ligera idea de a dónde rayos íbamos a ir… Pero eso no significa necesariamente que únicamente iríamos a 'ver' el partido.

Afortunadamente, mi hermano no tuvo problema en dejarme a mi la decisión sobre qué vestir así que me puse los jeans más cómodos que encontré, un par de zapatos deportivos, una blusa azul celeste de tiritas y saqué de la bolsa, la camiseta del equipo local de béisbol que las chicas habían logrado infiltrar en mi armario sin darme cuenta el día anterior.

Me desenredé el pelo, me hice una cola de caballo, me cepillé los dientes y, a toda prisa, caminé hasta el ascensor y atravesé la recepción del edificio vislumbrando ya el enorme jeep de mi hermano.

"No, no, no" grité ida completamente luego de aparcar en una zona cercana de la entrada en el parqueadero del Safeco Field [1] y justo acaba de decirme que mi regalo era hacer el primer lanzamiento en el partido de las 6.

Obviamente me negué… Pero igual no tuve opción.

Algunos jugadores habían sido compañeros de equipo en la escuela o en la universidad y le hicieron el contacto… Claro, Emmett no especificaba que no era lo que se dice buena en deportes, es más, aduciendo a mis recién descubiertas habilidades para predecir el futuro, me atrevía a adivinar a alguien con un morado en la cara… En el mejor de los casos.

Pero si Alice te convence a punta de miradas de perrito remojado, mi hermano convence llevándote sobre los hombros y exponiéndole a todo el mundo tu trasero.

Preferí evitar la vergüenza de ser llevada a rastras… Eso se dejaría para más tarde, cuando dejara a alguien sin alguna extremidad, aunque esperaba que eso no sucediera.

No sucedió, pero la pelota que lancé apenas sobrepaso la mitad de la distancia y pasé la vergüenza más grande de mi vida frente a 40.000 personas. Porque, sí, no había caído en cuenta que el equipo tenía todavía oportunidad para pasar a los play-offs[2] y el juego contra los Atléticos de Oakland era decisivo para acceder al wild card[3] así que, a decir verdad, Emmett lo hizo medio a propósito.

Luego, en la sexta entrada del partido, al final de un varios mensajes de cumpleaños, apareció en la pantalla del marcador central del estadio:

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!**

**Gracias por regresar y hacer mi vida más feliz, hermanita!**

**Te quiere, Emmett!**

Y después, una cámara apuntó directamente hacia nosotros y salí _–de nuevo-_ con mi hermano en la pantalla casi bañada en lágrimas abrazándolo mientras me entregaba la bolsa de regalo de los Marineros con una carta de Cumpleaños, una bolso, una pelota y una gorra del equipo, un cupón de 10% de descuento en compras de la Tienda de Equipo de los Marineros y una tarjeta de regalo de $5 dentro.

"Feliz Cumpleaños número diecinueve, Bells" me susurró al inicio de la séptima entrada, después que todo se calmó.

"Emmett, sólo te perdono ésta porque eres mi hermano… Y fuiste realmente tierno al preparar todo esto para mi" respondí.

Ambos regresamos al apartamento pasadas las 10 de la noche. El juego había estado reñido, aunque en una jugada espectacular al final de la novena entrada, los Marineros se quedaron con la victoria.

Me sentía eufórica por dos cosas.

Una, por la sorpresa tan linda _–e inesperada-_ de parte de mi hermano.

Y dos, porque solo faltaba el cumpleaños con Edward.

*****

Una risa musical me hizo salir de un sueño nada apacible del que únicamente recuerdo es estar siendo perseguida por fotografías de mi misma con zapatos y labiales como armas homicidas.

Tendría que arrancar todas las imágenes que pegó Alice dentro del armario a ver si me dejaban en paz en mis sueños.

Murmuré algo de 'Acabar con Bellas' y me volteé, arropándome mejor con el edredón de flores azules que se había hecho mi favorito.

Sonreí.

La misma risa pero dos veces más fuerte, me hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato.

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana gris que había pero tendría que ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche para saber a ciencia cierta qué horas _–del demonio-_ eran para que Edward estuviera en mi habitación mientras dormía.

Me volví y me senté, lo más rápido que me dio el sueño que se negaba a abandonarme y me di de frente con unos brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa completa y deslumbrante que había visto sólo en contadas ocasiones antes.

El sonido de su risa escapándose entre sus dientes me distrajo un instante y miré por un segundo hacia el reloj de mi nochero.

9 de la mañana.

Edward dejó de aguantar la risa, que salió como una catarata inundando, no sólo mi cuarto, sino todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

Por un segundo, me sentí de nuevo con 12 años, viendo a Edward recostado sobre el auto del doctor Cullen, pero sin ser yo.

Era sólo una más de las que suspiraban por él mientras seguía ignorante de todo lo que me pasaba.

Y me dolió sin saber ni entender el por qué.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones cuando vi la mesa-desayuno que teníamos en el apartamento rellena de tostadas con mermelada, pancakes de carita feliz, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche.

Lo que siempre me hacía Renée cuando era mi cumpleaños de desayuno.

¡Se había acordado!

Pero ahora me preocupaba seriamente su salud mental porque se estaba revolcando con ganas sobre el tapete de mi habitación riendo como un poseso y agarrándose con fuerza el estómago.

"Edward, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?" pregunté al borde de la histeria al ver que pasaban el rato y todavía seguía en la misma posición.

"Es tan gracioso… Dios, Bella… No te imaginas cuánto" fue lo único que salió de su boca luego de calmarse un poco.

Yo me limité a alzar una ceja con incredulidad y me crucé de brazos.

"Mi desayuno".

"Oh, sí claro… Lo olvidaba".

Se acercó con cuidado a la mesa-desayuno y la puso con cuidado sobre mis piernas, sentándose frente a mi en el proceso.

Comencé a comer con avidez siendo invadida, de vez en cuando, por un tenedor que Edward llevó para sí mismo, robándome algo de mis pancakes.

La leche tenía vainilla y canela y estaba tibia… Tal como me gustaba y él parecía recordarlo con claridad, lo que me alegró mucho.

"¿Qué estabas soñando, Bella?" preguntó intentando, al máximo, retener las ganas de reír.

"No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero fotografías de mí misma me perseguían con zapatos y maquillaje como armas homicidas mientras yo sólo corría" respondí dándole un trago al jugo de naranja luego de acabar con la leche.

"¿Y cómo rayos soñaste algo como eso?" preguntó Edward incrédulo, arqueando una ceja.

"Ohh, es que Alice empapeló mi armario con fotos de cuando jugaron ella y Rose a _'Viste y Peina a Bella'_ durante dos días.

Si el cerebro no me dio para omitirle lo de las fotografías a mi mejor amigo, la mesa no ayudó mucho más a impedirle a Edward la rápida huida hasta el armario y abrirlo de par en par.

"¿En serio te hicieron esto durante dos días completos?".

Asentí metiéndome un trozo de pan con mermelada a la boca.

Arrancó algo de allí, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes.

"Eres mi heroína, Isabella Marie Swan" respondió riendo mientras yo le gruñía de regreso. "Tomaré ésta como un regalo por las seis últimas navidades, ¿de acuerdo?".

Me mostró su mejor sonrisa torcida mientras en su mano derecha me mostraba una foto dónde aparecía yo con algunos mechones recogidos atrás desordenadamente en una media coleta, un suéter grueso cuello de bandeja manga larga, de lana color verde hierba, entallado y que me llegaba hasta más allá de las caderas, un pantalón de pana negro y unas botas sin tacón también negras.

"Hecho" respondí.

"Y quiero que te lo pongas hoy" sentenció saliendo de mi habitación como no aceptando un 'no' por respuesta.

Lo que él no sabía es que ése precisamente, había sido mi atuendo favorito de todos los que me hicieron probar las torturadoras mayores.

Fui al baño inmediatamente y me arreglé lo más que pude, siguiendo las instrucciones del peinado que llevaba en la foto… Al menos a ellas, se les había ocurrido también tomarles foto porque yo no sabía qué habían hecho.

Me vestí rápidamente y me eché algo de polvo compacto, brillo labial y delineador como me habían enseñado y, ciertamente, el reflejo que me mostraba el espejo era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Edward me puso mi abrigo blanco, uno que Alice había comprado de la misma referencia del que tenía porque me encantaba y él vestía un abrigo negro del mismo estilo que le recordaba.

Subimos al desconocido Aston Martin V12 de Edward y nos dirigimos a alguna parte de Seattle.

Almorzamos alitas de pollo en un restaurante de comida rápida y luego seguimos nuestro camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad, según pude reconocer varias edificaciones y cuando estacionó cerca de un parque supe exactamente de que parque se trataba.

Aquel al que siempre íbamos a dar una vuelta y, en verano, a pasear en bote por el lago. La última vez que fuimos está bastante borrosa en mi mente, pero sabía que vestíamos exactamente los mismos colores que llevábamos en ese instante.

Reí.

Caminamos inconscientemente hasta sentarnos en el mismo banco que usamos una y otra vez durante años.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo _–al menos, una hora-_ mirando al vacío lago de agua fría antes de dirigirnos alguna palabra.

"¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Los colores de nuestros abrigos? Claro, es difícil de olvidar cómo no te despegabas del abrigo roído que habías usado una y otra vez durante dos años".

Reí de nuevo.

"¿Sabes por qué me gustaba tanto?".

"No sé" respondí volteando a mirarlo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

"Me lo regalaste para Navidad, cuando tenías 11 años… Tu cara se iluminó de felicidad cuando me diste el paquete envuelto diciéndome que habías ahorrado cada centavo desde mi cumpleaños hasta una semana antes".

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada pero seguí sonriendo.

El silencio volvió mientras yo miraba fijamente los robles desnudos de hojas que estaban alrededor.

"¿Aún…?".

"¿Qué si aún lo tengo?" preguntó y yo asentí. "Sí… Me hacía sentir acompañado cuando no estabas… Sabía que tenía una parte de ti conmigo y eso me gustaba mucho, ¿sabes por qué?".

Me sentía nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba teniendo aquella conversación pero, de ningún modo, iba a evitarla. El saber que se sentía tan apegado a algo que le regalé cuando era una niña.

Tomé valor y volví a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué, Edward?" pregunté.

Y, estando allí, sentada junto a él y con sus ojos verdes encandilándome sin tregua, me di cuenta que era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, que era celestial su forma de tocar el piano –aún cuando tenía años de no escucharlo- y que podía no encontrar jamás en que era yo medianamente aceptable, pero que era lo suficientemente bueno por los dos en eso de besar porque, definitivamente, no eran un sueño sus esponjosos labios contra los míos moviéndose con delicadeza.

Sus manos rodearon mi cara y sus labios encontraron la forma de abrirse paso entre los míos. Su aliento a menta me mareó por un instante justo antes de separarse de mi suavemente y pegar su frente a la mía.

Aún con sus manos sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas completamente, abrió los ojos.

En sus orbes brillaba algo que no supe identificar.

"Dos cosas antes que digas nada…" susurró sobre mi boca "Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan… Feliz Cumpleaños".

Era la segunda vez en el día que me llamaba por mi nombre completo pero, ésta vez lejos de enfadarme, me hizo sonreír.

Nunca mi nombre había sonado a gloria antes de ese momento.

Entonces fui consciente que no era mi mejor amigo el que me besaba sino el chico que me amaba.

Y que _yo_, amaba.

Y ése pensamiento me hizo inmensamente feliz.

"Yo también te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen".

Y por segunda vez en el día, su sonrisa completa hizo su aparición.

Ahí, abrazada al mejor chico que pudo cruzarse en mi camino, en el mismo banco que siempre usábamos, fue el momento en que mi felicidad fue completa.

**///**

[1]: Nombre del Estadio de los Marineros de Seattle.

[2]: Postemporada de béisbol, donde el primer equipo de cada división (Este, Oeste y Central) y un comodín, pertenecientes a dos ligas (Nacional y Americana) se disputan el banderín de cada una para ir a la Serie Mundial.

[3]: Llamado también 'comodín' es el equipo con el mejor récord de los tres que quedaron en segundo lugar.

**///**

**No se si tiene fallos pero, hice lo que pude… Disculpen las erratas (si las hay)**

**Sí, me tardé muchísimo… pero, ¿no tengo perdoncito por lo que sucedió al último??? XP**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron y las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de hacerlo!!!**

**Fue el capi con mayores reviews de mi historia en el fanfiction, así que lo celebré con un besito muy lindo entre Eddie y Belly-Bells!!**

**Jajaajjaja**

**Bueno, de más está decir que es mi capi más largo y no se pueden quejar, eh!!! Que es el doble de lo que escribo normalmente, pero este capi se lo merecía jajajajaja…**

**En el próximo será la celebración de todos jajajajjaa… Y, adivinen?? El Doctorcito mayor hace su aparición, así que… NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER!!**

**OME! Ya parezco hasta propaganda de novela… No, no, no… XD**

**A que me merezco como un millón de reviews, no??? jajajajajaja **


	11. All I Ever Wanted

**XI**

**All I ever Wanted**

No recordaba un día que estuviera más feliz.

Edward sostenía mi mano tiernamente mientras caminábamos hacia el parqueadero para regresar a casa.

Durante el trayecto en auto, volteó varias veces sonriéndome y, mientras no lo hacía, simplemente tenía estampada aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que me hacía ver estrellitas de colores.

Es interesante ver como, gestos y actitudes que se suponen son normal en él, toman un nuevo significado después de un beso o de una confesión de amor.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, era como un sueño, uno que jamás pude haber imaginado que sucedería pero que, felizmente, sucedió y no puedo más que agradecer porque esa persona tan especial para mí, correspondía mis sentimientos.

Después de, al menos, una hora de conducción, se detuvo en un Starbucks cerca al centro de la ciudad y nos bajamos.

Edward fue al mostrador por nuestras bebidas mientras yo me sentaba en una de las mesas que daban hacia la ventana dejando mi abrigo en el respaldo de la silla. Fue entonces cuando una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer y, al menos, seis personas más, entraron, dejando el lugar sin una silla vacía.

Él se acercó con un par de humeantes tazas de café, me acercó una y dejó al lado un par de bolsitas con azúcar y una con canela, mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el respaldo de su asiento, dejándome ver la camisa manga larga negra que llevaba con dos botones desabrochados que le daba a su piel más parecido al mármol de una estatua.

Arqueó una ceja por mi escrutinio visual cuando se sentaba a mi lado y yo me sonrojé furiosamente. Al final, sólo le sonreí quitándole el hierro al asunto mientras él acercaba su boca a su bebida y me miraba fijamente.

Revolví mi café, me lo llevé a la boca luego de soplarlo levemente y bebí un poco.

"Tengo algo para ti…" dijo al cabo de un minuto mientras el murmullo de la gente empezaba a subir el volumen. "Pero tendrás que esperar un poco".

"¿Ah, si?" arqueé una ceja y proseguí "yo pensé que la declaración de tu loco amor hacia mí, había sido todo".

Edward frunció el entrecejo y yo me eché a reír.

"No es gracioso, Bells".

"No, no es gracioso, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí y, mentiría si digo que, éste cumpleaños, vale por todos los cumpleaños del resto de mi vida".

Sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Sus labios, ahora tibios me acogieron con ternura y se movieron acompasadamente contra los míos mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mi cuello infundándome calor. Después de unos segundos, nos separamos.

"Aún no puedo creer que pueda besarte".

"Yo aún no puedo creer que tu me quieras de ésta manera… Siempre sentí que dependía demasiado de ti, incluso más que de Emmett, y que en el momento que encontraras a una chica me abandonarías. Ahora, en lo único que puedo enfocarme es en las mariposas que andan haciendo fiesta en mi estómago y en que no puedo dejar de sonreír por lo feliz que estoy".

"Yo tampoco, Bella…" acunó mi cara entre sus manos y se acercó pegando nuestras frentes mientras yo apoyando una de mis manos sobre las suyas. "Yo tampoco puedo creer lo feliz que estoy de estar contigo, de que todo el amor que siento sea correspondido y no puedo esperar a levantarme mañana y saber que no es un sueño que estás conmigo".

Sonreí y lo miré fijamente: "Lo único que si puedo esperar es enfrentar a Emmett cuando se entere de lo nuestro. Va a enloquecer".

Edward rió con ganas sin soltarme y respondió: "Bella, Emmett ha tenido seis años para aceptar la realidad. Lo supo desde el momento en que me encontró llorando sobre ti en la habitación del hospital el día después que te internaran, luego, simplemente se lo dije".

"Sí, pero cuando se entere que yo también estoy enamorada de ti… No sé si le entrarán esas ganas de hacer de hermano mayor sobre protector conmigo".

"El día que despertaste, hablé con él y sólo dijo que esperaba, de veras, que tu correspondieras mis sentimientos y no rompieras mi corazón porque si, todo lo que había hecho por ti, no era una prueba de amor verdadero, no tenía idea de lo que fuera".

"Muy profundo para ser Emmett, Edward".

Sonreímos.

"Yo pensé lo mismo en ese instante, pero, supongo que un poco de lucidez de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie".

Reímos con ganas y después de eso, nos dimos un par de besos, terminamos nuestros cafés y nos dirigimos de nuevo al Aston Martin para el resto de la sorpresa que él me tenía preparada.

Antes de seguir, hacia el lugar desconocido, me dediqué a cambiar de estación la radio sin encontrar algo que me agradara realmente, así que Edward me indicó que abriera la guantera donde estaba su ipod.

Claro que, en su ipod fue lo último que pensé cuando me di de lleno con un par de entradas de la ópera de Wagner, "Tristán e Isolda", en el McCaw Hall.

Estaba atónita.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos, mis manos temblar y mis ojos no poder desviarse de lo que tenía entre mis manos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Bells" resonó su voz dentro de la cabina del auto y, fue entonces, cuando me volví hacia él.

Había aparcado sin que yo me diera cuenta a un lado de la calle y me miraba. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente cada vez más pequeños a comparación con la cada vez más enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sonreí y me eché en sus brazos.

Dios, cómo amaba a este hombre.

Reímos fuertemente y luego me erguí un poco quedando con nuestras caras casi juntas mientras nuestras narices se rozaban. Su mirada iba desde de mis ojos a mi boca y viceversa.

Junté nuestras frentes y él cerró los ojos suspirando.

"Definitivamente este será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" abrió los ojos y me besó brevemente.

"Me alegra oír eso".

"sí, lo sabes, pero jamás lo volverás a oír de mi boca después de éste día y debes prometerme que nunca se lo dirás a Alice" dije volviendo a mi asiento.

"Hecho". Suspiró rodando los ojos mientras ponía en marcha de nuevo el auto.

Luego del último trayecto en silencio y justo cuando abría mi puerta frente al teatro dije: "Pero igual siempre sabrás que mi mejor regalo siempre fuiste tú, Edward Anthony Cullen".

/

Era cerca de medianoche cuando regresamos al apartamento.

No se veía movimiento, así que supusimos que Emmett estaría _–como casi todas las veces_- en casa de Rosalie.

Edward se encargó de sacar mi abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina, encendiendo a mi paso todas las luces.

Abría la nevera, cuando un par de brazos me tomaron de improviso por la cintura. Me erguí y sentí su risa cerca de mis oídos.

" Te crees muy gracioso, no?".

"No, no me creo… Lo soy, que es diferente".

Edward me soltó y yo me volví, sacando leche de la nevera.

Serví un par de vasos y los metí en el microondas. Todo esto mientras él caminaba de aquí para allá buscando las galletas con chispas de chocolate que yo había escondido tres días atrás luego de descubrir que era lo que se acababa con mayor velocidad de todas las cosas en la alacena.

"Bells, ¿dónde están?". Me miró haciendo un puchero y pestañeando rápidamente, sin poder evitar que la risa escandalosa saliera de mí como un auto sin frenos. Inmediatamente, y como un acto reflejo, tapé mi boca con ellas pero igual fallé estrepitosamente en el intento.

"Sigues siendo el mismo monstruo come-galletas[1] de hace seis años, Eddie".

Lloriqueó unos segundos, antes de adoptar la actitud que me hacía caer. _Siempre._

Empezó muy sutil. Acercándose a mi y mirándome directo a los ojos muy serio, luego empezó a tirar su boca hacia un lado y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo chispeante.

Para cuando empezó a rodear mi cintura con sus manos y a rozar juguetonamente su nariz con la mía, yo ya estaba hiperventilando y a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea.

"Bells, no dejarás a tu novio sin su postre después de cenar, ¿verdad?" Su voz descendió dos octavas volviéndose un susurró sensualmente que me caló en la sangre. "¿Quieres que me ponga triste? ¿Lo quieres?" Insistió.

"Nnn… No" murmuré torpemente.

Por un instante, pensé que no me había escuchado, pero el sonido del cronómetro a cero del microondas nos sorprendió y, de inmediato, Edward se separó de mi volviendo a su actitud infantil de hace un momento.

"Bells… Quiero mi galleta".

Suspiré y saqué los vasos con leche tibia del microondas y me encaminé al escondrijo que había creado para las galletas y, al sentarme junto a él, lo vi sonriendo de lado, nuevamente.

"Ni te creas que las voy a dejar ahí mismo".

Su sonrisa desapareció y yo mordí un trozo de galleta, triunfante.

"Conozco más de una forma de convencerte, Isabella Marie".

Reí mientras Edward tiraba de mí, besándome suavemente.

Sonreí entre sus labios.

Era más que feliz.

"¡Cuñado!" soltó Emmett haciéndonos a Edward y a mí saltar y separarnos instantáneamente.

Mi hermano recorrió en dos grandes zancadas el espacio entre la puerta de la cocina y el lugar donde estaba sentado mi novio y lo aplastaba en un abrazo que, creo, estaba a punto de asfixiarlo.

"Em, lo necesito vivo… No necesito que me hagas viuda antes de casarme".

Lo soltó, me miró directo a los ojos y me señaló.

"Más te vale hacerlo feliz" me dijo, luego se volteó hacia Edward e hizo el mismo gesto de señalar "Más te vale no hacerla sufrir".

Abrazó nuevamente a Edward, luego a mí y mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla susurró "mereces a alguien perfecto, pero como ese no existe… Te puedo asegurar que Edward es lo que más se acerca a esa descripción para ti".

Sonreí y le respondí "lo haré".

Besó nuevamente mi mejilla y desapareció tras la puerta, aunque claro, no podía dejar de ser Emmett y medio gritar desde el pasillo "Los quiero durmiendo a cada uno en su cama, ¿entendido? Buenas Madrugadas".

Eddie y yo reímos.

Y, por supuesto, cada uno durmió en su propia cama.

Con Emmett era mejor no jugar.

/

Edward y Emmett _–como siempre-_ desaparecieron cuando Jasper entró en escena con cara de sufrimiento a la cocina seguido por unas Alice y Rosalie realmente emocionadas, tomando por asalto mi apartamento cuando el sol apenas aparecía en el horizonte.

No supe a ciencia cierta qué hicieron, y me dediqué solamente a no discutir sobre nada.

Alice se emocionó y Rosalie lloró cuando conté con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Edward.

Allie sólo dijo "sabía que eran el uno para el otro desde un principio" y Rosalie soltó un "esperemos y esto le cambie un poco el mal genio que siempre parece querer pagar conmigo".

Y las tres nos reímos estruendosamente luego que dije aquello de dormir separados.

"Típico de Emmett" soltamos las tres.

Mis amigas me hicieron vestir un vestido strapless rojo sangre bastante suelto, que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias romanas doradas.

Mi cabello lo dejaron suelto a excepción de un prendedor a izquierda también dorado y le aplicaron un poco de mousse para que mis rizos característicos no tomaran vida propia.

El maquillaje era más bien natural, lo único que resaltaba era mi boca de un tono rojo igual al del vestido y un poco de máscara con escarcha dorada.

Tomamos un almuerzo rápido de camino a la última celebración de cumpleaños que habíamos acordado. Después llegó Edward y, justo antes de subirme al bien conocido Volvo, me vendó los ojos al decir que era una sorpresa.

"No lo había dicho antes, pero estás preciosa, cariño".

Me besó rápidamente y me ayudó a sentarme en el auto.

Igual me sonrojé por su comentario pero no sé si la venda tuvo que ver, y me sentí algo más cómoda con aquel comentario.

Edward condujo por unos 45 minutos más, siempre en silencio, aunque la música de Tchaikovsky hizo que no se sintiera tanto.

Cuando se detuvo, me revolví incómoda, segundos después, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir del auto.

Cuando Edward vio mi intención de descubrirme los ojos, detuvo mis manos y susurró en mi oído un "espera un poco más, si?".

Yo asentí obedientemente mientras caminaba en la oscuridad absoluta con Edward abrazándome por la espalda, conduciéndome a donde sea que me estaba llevando.

Después de un par de escalones y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, me condujo por un pasillo y luego descubrió mis ojos.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y un grito de 'Feliz Cumpleaños' resonó por toda la casa.

Mi casa.

Sonreí y me tapé con mis manos mi cara. Levanté mi rostro y me volví hacia Edward y me eché a sus brazos igual que había hecho el día anterior cuando descubrí las entradas a la ópera.

"¿Eres feliz?" preguntó a mi oído.

"Sí".

Y fue entonces que me volví a todos los que estaban allí.

Mis papás estaban allí al igual que Carlisle y Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, mi hermano, Ángela y Ben.

No eran muchos, pero era la gente que de verdad me importaba y, sobretodo, a la que Yo le importaba.

¿Necesitaba más? No.

* * *

[1] Todo el que ha visto Plaza Sésamo sabe de quien hablo. Si no, pues no sé. Wikipedia existe…. Y es genial! XD

Lo sé, han pasado más de seis meses y no había actualizado, soy una irresponsable y no debería tener ni un comentario de regreso… y tampoco me voy a justificar, pero igual era mi último semestre y esta historia se fue al fondo de mis prioridades, luego entré en una organización y acabé con el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba y bueno, cuando llegaron las vacaciones lo único que quise fue dormir y comer, volver a dormir y quedarme mirando lejos… jajjajaja

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si, prometo que el último capítulo estará en máximo dos semanas y luego, vendrá el epílogo que será una mezcla de muchas cosas… estaba pensando en poner algo así como una especie de momentos de Bella antes del coma y después… pero en ustedes está la decisión.. si así o sólo del futuro, vale?

Un beso a todas…. Y espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez.

AndrE


	12. Stealing Cinderella

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, pero el sexy doctor en que está convertido Eddie y la historia sí son míos. Si vienes a copiar, devuélvete y ves a imaginar tus propias historias. XD

Ahora si… Disfruten!

**XII**

**Stealing Cinderella**

Estaba nervioso.

No tanto como para transpirar, pero lo suficiente para no estar seguro de saber elegir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado.

Mi turno en el hospital había acabado oficialmente a las 7 de la mañana, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar al solitario apartamento que compartíamos los hermanos Swan y yo.

Emmett había pedido el fin de semana libre y se había ido de viaje con Rosalie a California, y Alice había secuestrado a mi novia por novena vez en el mes.

Del que, por cierto, sólo han corrido dos semanas. Típico de mi hermana y su compulsión por las compras.

Con tanto tiempo libre por delante, me quedé un par de horas más dando vueltas por la sección de pediatría hasta acabar caminando por el mismo pasillo que había transitado una y otra vez por los pasados seis años.

No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Bella había despertado, seguía teniendo un nudo en la garganta mientras giraba el pomo y miraba la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Fui entonces, realmente consciente que estuve a muy poco de perderla.

Sonreí.

La había tenido a mi lado por seis fantásticos meses y no había hecho más que agradecer a aquel ser superior que se había apiadado de mí y me la había regalado.

Bella era mi vida, mi felicidad, mi razón de estar donde estaba en ese momento…

Y la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso en aquel instante.

En realidad, debo aclarar, que nada de esto había sido planeado por más de unas cuantas horas. Y es que, cuando la idea llegó, no hubo ni un segundo de duda y supe que era lo correcto.

Toqué el timbre y, después de unos segundos, Reneé abrió la puerta.

"Hola Edward". Sonrió y me dejó pasar. "Charlie está en la sala".

"Gracias".

Avancé hasta la sala donde estaba el jefe Swan recostado en un sofá con un programa deportivo en el televisor. Apenas me vio, lo apagó, se levantó y me dio la mano.

"Edward".

"Hola Charlie".

Me señaló el sillón y yo me senté. Reneé debió imaginarse de qué iba todo esto pero no dijo una sola palabra ni apareció después de ofrecernos un par de cervezas.

"Charlie…" empecé.

"Sé por qué estás aquí" me interrumpió.

"¿Lo sabes?".

Me asombré. ¿No se suponía que había decidido esto hace unas horas? ¿No hacía media hora que había llamado a la casa de los Swan?

Fruncí el entrecejo y Charlie rió. Eso era bastante raro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté.

"Lo he sabido los últimos seis meses, Edward… Y todos los demás, debo suponer… Sólo estaba esperando el momento en que atravesaras esa puerta".

Tomé un sorbo de cerveza y tragué.

"¿Debo suponer que mis padres saben de esto?".

El jefe Swan me miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír. Sus ojos cafés chispearon de la misma forma en que lo hacían los de Bella.

"Muchacho, a estas alturas, deberías sorprenderte si Esme, Reneé y tu hermana no tienen planeado algo ya…".

Fui consciente entonces de las muchas veces que mi madre y Alice habían pasado por la casa de los Swan sin motivo alguno aparente.

"Quiero que sepa, que Bella es lo más importante para mi".

Charlie asintió y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de responder "Lo sé".

Dejó su cerveza a medio terminar en la mesa del centro, se levantó y salió unos momentos antes de regresar con un pesado álbum de fotos.

"Quiero que veas algo".

Charlie me hizo espacio en el sofá y colocó el álbum frente a nosotros, en la mesa.

Lo abrió, pasó un par de páginas como buscando alguna foto en particular hasta encontrarla.

Era una que nunca antes había visto.

La foto no estaba tomada tan cerca, pero claramente podía identificar a Bella de unos cinco años, riendo encantadoramente con sus coletas deshechas balanceándose en un columpio y… El chico que está detrás, impulsándola ¿soy yo?

"¿Ése soy yo?" pregunté aún si creérmelo del todo.

Charlie asintió.

"Emmett y tú habían ido al parque a jugar fútbol con unos compañeros de la escuela. Reneé los llevo en el auto y Bella fue también. Por un momento, ella sólo se quedó mirándolos. Cuando regresaron a descansar, Bella dijo que quería columpiarse y Emmett se tiró en el pasto" Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, yo sonreí. "Y entonces, tu la llevaste de la mano y la columpiaste hasta que su peinado se deshizo, no importó cuanto te llamara mi hijo para regresar al juego, tú simplemente te quedaste con ella hasta que ella lo quiso y, sobretodo, te veías realmente feliz… Todo porque ella lo era. Reneé me lo contó cuando regresaron".

Estaba bastante sorprendido por la historia, sobretodo porque no la recordaba.

"¿Ya se lo pediste?".

"No… Aún" respondí. "En realidad, simplemente la idea de convertirla en mi esposa apareció hace unas horas cuando visité la habitación que ocupó cuando estaba en coma".

"Bueno, no podía dejar ir a mi Bella con alguien que no fueras tú. Entre ese día cuando tenías once años y el día que te hiciste cargo de su tratamiento has demostrado quererla lo suficiente para hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida".

"Gracias, Charlie".

Me levanté del sofá y él me imitó.

"No, gracias a ti, Edward… Bienvenido a la familia… Oficialmente porque has pertenecido a ella desde hace mucho".

Charlie me abrazó con fuerza y supe que esto era lo más duro que alguien tendría que hacer… Dejar ir a su hija para que ella misma encuentre la felicidad.

"¿Edward?". Volteé y la confusión se enmarcó en los ojos de Bella. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Oh, nada Bella… Recordando viejos tiempos ¿Quieres ver?".

Bella pronto olvidó todo mientras los dos mirábamos las fotos del álbum, Charlie no esperó mucho para salir de la sala.

"¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? Me estás poniendo nervioso".

La iglesia estaba decorada sencillamente y la mayoría de las bancas estaban ya llenas.

Miré mi reloj por onceava vez en 5 minutos.

"Se suponía que estuvieran aquí ya" refunfuñé.

"Edward, tranquilízate… Las mujeres siempre se tardan. Paciencia".

No podía creer que Emmett Swan estuviera diciendo algo verdaderamente inteligente.

De improviso, todo el mundo se calló, el cuarteto de cuerdas que Alice había contratado empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, las puertas se abrieron y yo contuve el aliento.

Mi hermana entró primero en un lindo vestido de seda violeta viéndose realmente hermosa y ubicándose frente a mí.

Y luego apareció mi preciosa novia bastante sonrojada. Sabía que debía estar un poco nerviosa por estar caminando con tacones y, sobretodo, por la atención de más de cien personas reunidas en ella.

Hizo el largo camino sin incidentes hasta ubicarse frente a mí, sonriéndome. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Y, de pronto, Emmett me codeó en las costillas, haciéndome perder la concentración en su hermana.

Rosalie entraba majestuosamente del brazo de Jasper, luciendo más hermosa que cualquiera de las novias que hubiera visto antes.

Su vestido era bastante sencillo de un blanco perla con cristales que se pegaba a sus curvas y sin tirantes. Su cabello estaba medio recogido y un sin fin de tirabuzones rubios cubrían su espalda. Una diadema sencilla sostenía su velo y de su mano izquierda colgaba un arreglo floral.

Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido y, que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

Un momento, estábamos defendiendo a Bella de la lengua viperina de Rosalie y, al siguiente, su hermano la estaba llevando al altar para casarla con Emmett.

Sonreí.

Hace mucho tiempo que Rosalie había dejado de ser esa persona no grata en mi vida, pero había aprendido que las situaciones pueden cambiar a las personas y, sobretodo, ellos se merecían el uno al otro, eran perfectos juntos y no podía estar más feliz por mi mejor amigo.

No se dejaron de mirar a los ojos y fui el que más aplaudió cuando los declararon marido y mujer.

"Sigo sin perdonártelo, Emmett Swan".

"No espero que me perdones, sólo espero que se lo digas pronto, Eddie".

La celebración ya llevaba unas horas, y era el primer momento en el que mi mejor amigo había podido respirar.

El vals y las fotos habían acabado. Ahora las mujeres solteras estaban arremolinadas en la pista y esperaban que Rosalie tirara el ramo.

_Desesperadas_, pensé.

Hasta que vi a Bella entre ellas. Entonces deseé que, de verdad, lo atrapara.

No sé como lo hizo, pero Alice lo agarró a pesar de su estatura. Bastante gracioso, debo decir.

Emmett apuró su whisky y me palmeó la espalda.

"Es mi turno".

Y diciendo esto, me arrastró con él hasta la pista, dónde las solteras ya desaparecían y los hombres aparecían a su vez.

Rosalie subió a la tarima y llamó a mi amigo por el micrófono.

Los chicos empezaron a silbar obscenamente cuando Rosalie descubrió su pierna derecha hasta el muslo donde reposaba una liga color rojo.

Emmett subió con entusiasmo hasta quedar a su lado y luego, arrodillándose, tiró de la liga con los dientes hasta sacarla completamente.

No fui consciente de nada hasta que la liga me golpeó el pecho suavemente y yo reí.

No sé si fue a propósito o no, pero definitivamente iba a ser el próximo soltero en ser amarrado.

Una semana había pasado del matrimonio y seguía sin decirle una palabra a Bella sobre la palabra con "M". Más por lo aterrado que estaba por no sentirla lista que por otra cosa.

Bella no tardaría mucho en regresar de sus clases particulares con mi madre y yo sólo podía estarle dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto, sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana.

Mi móvil sonó sacándome del letargo y lo descolgué sin apenas mirar quien era.

"Hola, Eddie".

"Emmett" gruñí.

"¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor, Eddie? ¿Mi hermana te dijo que no?".

Rió y yo traté de ignorarlo.

"¿No tendrías que estar haciendo cualquier cosa con Rosalie en vez de andar llamándome?".

"Nah… Rosalie está en el baño hace 15 minutos poniéndose un modelito que…".

"Emmett" le interrumpí. "Ahórrate los detalles".

"En fin, Eddie, creo que te estás demorando".

"Deja de llamarme Eddie, y bueno, yo le podría haber dicho antes si no hubiera vuelto Rosalie con una piedra del tamaño de una uña en su dedo".

"No me habría importado tener una boda doble".

"A mi tampoco, pero ese no es el caso… No sé si Bella esté lista para dar ese paso" me sinceré.

"Nunca lo sabrás si no lo preguntas".

Emmett siendo inteligente daba miedo, pero era completamente cierto.

"Lo haré, Emmett".

"Cuento con eso, Edward".

Y colgó.

El sonido de llaves al otro lado de la puerta me alertó.

Bella apareció luciendo exhausta y terminó tirándose descuidadamente a mi lado en el sofá.

"Hola, Eddie".

"Hola".

"¿Cómo te fue?".

Bella suspiró y se recostó en mi hombro.

"Las matemáticas se me dan horrible… Nunca lograré graduarme".

"Cariño, siempre se te dieron terribles…" reí y ella me golpeó en el pecho suavemente.

"Estoy muy cansada".

"¿Cansada para contarme que fue lo que te pasó hoy?".

Bella se revolvió con un gruñendo, para después responder: "Nop, para eso no… Pero necesito un momento antes de hacerlo".

"Te espero en la sala de música, entonces".

Sonriendo, se levantó y fue hasta su habitación mientras yo iba a la mía.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y fui hasta el velador donde, bajo muchos papeles, estaba la caja donde guardaba celosamente el solitario con el que pretendía que bella aceptara ser mi esposa.

Sin mayor dilación lo metí en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y fui hasta la sala de música donde estaba el piano.

Me senté en el banco y levanté la tapa del teclado, toqué algunos acordes revisando la afinación antes de sentir un suave toque en la puerta.

Me volví y ahí estaba ella, totalmente sonrojada.

"No sabía si debía interrumpirte mientras tocabas…".

"No estaba tocando nada… Sólo teclas al azar". Respondí mientras le hacía espacio en el banco, junto a mí. "Ven, siéntate aquí".

Bella se acercó lentamente y se sentó.

Yo me volví al piano y empecé a tocar cualquier cosa que pasara por mi cabeza.

"Ahora sí, cuéntame que sucedió hoy".

"Pero estás tocando" farfulló.

"No importa, quiero escucharte mientras lo hago".

/

"…Espero no tener que ver más núme… Eddie, ¿me estás escuchando?".

"¿Qué?" respondí desorientado.

"¡Estás elevado!".

Bella rió mientras me empujaba suavemente el hombro, haciendo que dejara de tocar.

"Lo siento, cariño".

Volví al piano y, sin saberlo, empecé a tocar la nana que le había compuesto hacía años y que ella no conocía.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y su sonrisa me dejó mudo.

Terminé de tocar y me volví a mirarla.

"Es hermosa" dijo al cabo de un momento.

"Es como tú… Hermosa, suave y llena de amor. Sobretodo llena de amor… Está llena de mi amor por ti".

Bella abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente "¿Tú la compusiste?".

Asentí.

"Oh, Edward es preciosa".

Sonreí.

"Casi tanto como la chica que la inspiró".

Se ruborizó. Adorable.

Al cabo de unos instantes, volvió a cerrar los ojos y yo volví a tocarla para ella, después de unas cuantas repeticiones más, en las que sólo se escucharon las notas. Dije: "Una moneda por tus pensamientos…".

"No necesitas una moneda para saberlos… En ti. Siempre pienso en ti".

Sus ojos chispearon y, acercando su cara ruborizada a la mía, me besó.

Fue dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, exactamente como era ella.

Algunos segundos después nuestras bocas se separaron, pero ella pegó su frente a la mía aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Bella…".

_Ahora o nunca._

"Mmm…"

"Tengo algo que enseñarte".

Se enderezó en el asiento y fijó su mirada café directamente en mí.

Los nervios de aquella tarde en la casa de los Swan volvieron con igual, o mayor, fuerza y no pude evitar pasar saliva.

Bella soltó una carcajada y yo me quedé de piedra.

"¿Qué te pasa, Edward?" consiguió medio decir. "Parece que te fueran a fusilar…".

"Pues es algo como eso…" mascullé.

"¿Qué dijiste?".

"Nada" me apresure a responder.

Bella se mordió los labios tratando de mantenerse seria, aunque se le escapaban risitas de vez en cuando.

"Eddie, la curiosidad me va a matar…".

"Ok…" tomé aire y la miré a los ojos. "Bella, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió sin entender.

"Y yo a ti, pero creo que eso no es lo que te preocupa, ¿cierto?".

"No me interrumpas…" sonreí y ella hizo como que cerraba su boca con sus dedos. "Bella, sabes que te amo… Y también creo que sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y espero que lo seas por mucho tiempo más…".

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero quiero que sepas también que estoy dispuesto a hacer cada cosa que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, para que logres todo lo que quieres, para alegrarme cuando este feliz y apoyarte cuando estés triste… Quiero ser el que tu amigo, tu novio…" me hinqué en el piso frente a ella sacando la cajita donde guardaba el anillo del bolsillo. "… Y tu esposo".

Por un momento Bella se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se empañaron. "Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa por lo que queda de mi vida?".

Se llevó la mano derecha a su corazón y me miró llena de amor.

Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad cuando Bella se echó a mis brazos y empezaba a reír en mi oído.

"No sé por qué has tardado tanto, Eddie".

Reí.

_Yo tampoco lo sabía. _

**TACHÁN!**

**No me peguen! **

**Sé que he tardado, no tanto como la otra vez, pero sigo sin tener perdón!**

**En fin, en parte ha sido flojera (sí, lo admito XD) y en parte porque comparto el pc con mis hermanas…**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Al final, estuve tentada de poner la boda aquí mismo o no, pero ya me salió todo lindo y no pienso cambiarlo.**

**Este es el fin, y voy a ponerle complete porque este es el final que se merece, sin embargo, estoy escribiendo en este instante lo de la boda… que no será muy largo, pero será algo que querrán leer, se lo juro! XD **

**Además creo que pondré algunas cosas que omití en toda la historia y eso jejejejejee… **

**Por cierto, voy a hacer algo de publicidad aquí… El título del capi (y el del anterior) son canciones del muy HOT cantante de country Chuck Wicks, y que recomiendo con todo mi corazón… Aclaro que, este adonis, me pertenece y nadie me lo roba!**

**Jejejejjee**

**Besos a todass!**

**Andre **


End file.
